


Куда это нас занесло?

by OldWich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Название: Куда это нас занесло?Автор: OldWichБета: Буду рада, если кто-то возьмётсяРазмер: миди, 16030 словПейринг/Персонажи: Сэм Винчестер, Дин Винчестер/ОЖП (не совсем О, конечно).Категория: джен, гетЖанр: как всегда, триллер с полевой эротикойРейтинг: R, вообще-то, на ФБ на 4 левел это бы не потянуло.Краткое содержание: Ребят в кои-то веки занесло в фэнтезийный мир.Примечание/Предупреждения: Альтернативный 13.10 эпизод. Так как бюджет у сериала не игропрестольный, фэнтези будем писать сами.





	Куда это нас занесло?

– Куда это нас занесло? – вот и все слова, которыми Дин отреагировал на несколько неожиданный результат совместного колдунства Джека и Кайи. 

Если честно, Сэм ожидал большего: воплей о том, что в лес его раньше могли затащить только две вещи – командный рык отца и рота морпехов; угроз оборвать уши малолетнему нефилиму и его недоделанной подружке-сновидице; жалоб на невезение и клятв спасти маму любой ценой. Он минут пять мысленно выстраивал систему защиты их тино-магов, машинально шагая, упёршись взглядом в спину сердито пыхтящего впереди брата. Пока не вспомнил, что они, вообще-то, топают по лесу неизвестного мира и вокруг, впереди, позади, может таиться незнакомая гадость. Или даже знакомый вендиго – тоже встреча не из приятных. Сэм оглянулся и…

– Дин, стой!  
– Чего тебе? – Брат, в отличие от него, бдительности не терял, и, замерев на полушаге, настороженно всматривался по сторонам длинной узкой прогалины, по которой они взбирались на склон пологого заросшего лесом холма.  
– Оглянись.  
– Ну?   
– Да не на меня, назад оглянись, – в горле у Сэма пересохло, а слова не хотели складываться в осмысленные предложения.  
– Святые ёжики! Фига се тут у них зверушки!

Дин, как всегда, кратко и предельно ёмко охарактеризовал ситуацию – позади них глубокими вмятинами в жирной чёрной земле выделялись гигантские трёхпалые следы. Один из них Винчестеры миновали по дну, не задумываясь о происхождении ямы со столь чёткими краями, а второй не заметили из-за вывернутых с комлем деревьев. 

– Этого просто не может быть, – наконец, отмер Сэм.  
– Чего не может? Того, что нас занесло к динозаврам?  
– Динозавров здесь быть не может, – мозги, наконец, заработали, и Сэм поторопился объяснить, пока брат не начал возражать. – Здесь нормальное атмосферное давление. Динозавры жили в эпоху, когда атмосфера у Земли была больше, соответственно, давление было выше, поэтому и вырастали такими гигантами. Тот метеор, который их уничтожил, изменил наклон земной оси и сорвал приличный кусок атмосферы. Давление уменьшилось, животным уже не нужно было настолько укреплять кости и наращивать мышечную массу, чтобы перемещаться по поверхности. Это называется гравитационным иммунитетом. Поэтому на суше и нет животных выше африканских слонов – при нашем атмосферном давлении не сформируются кости достаточной крепости, чтобы выдержать вес какого-нибудь диплодока или тирекса.   
– Короче, из всего твоего бреда я понял только, что то, что прошло вон там, существовать не может. У меня плохие новости, Сэмми: оно есть, и мы идём за ним.

После чего развернулся и потопал в прежнем направлении. Сэм покорно тронулся следом. В конце концов, куда-то всё равно нужно было идти, а догнать махину такого размера у них не было ни шанса. Да и само это что-то вряд ли заинтересовалось бы такой мелкой добычей, наверняка у него есть, что покушать в этом мире, кроме них с Дином, иначе не выросло бы таким здоровым. Это если не принимать в расчёт того, что оно вообще не могло так вырасти.

Теперь Сэм начал обращать внимание на отдалённый треск, на резкие вскрики, на хлопанье крыльев взлетающих потревоженных стай. Вот только были эти крылья с перьями или с перепонками, он разглядеть не мог. Нет, очки ему пока были не нужны, как и брату, просто на их счастье местное зверьё, видимо, разбежалось с дороги гиганта, и только сейчас начинало возвращаться. А они топали в этой полосе затишья, и хорошо бы так продолжалось подольше. До какого-нибудь убежища или… дороги?

По вершине возвышенности, холмом это назвать язык не поворачивался, тянулась полоса утоптанной земли, в пыли которой отчётливо пропечатывались трёхпалые следы более мелких ящеров, непрерывные вихляющие узкие полосы явно от колёс без протекторов и следы босых, реже обутых во что-то, напоминающее мягкие индейские мокасины, человеческих ног. Очередной вдавленный в землю след гиганта виднелся на противоположном склоне, чудовище перешагнуло дорогу и продолжило свой путь перпендикулярно ей. Дин помедлил секунду и шагнул в утоптанную пыль, оставив на ней отчётливый ребристый отпечаток ботинка. Сэм двинулся за братом. Для того, чтобы выбрать направление, им и совещаться не понадобилось – подавляющее большинство следов вело на север, туда и направились Винчестеры. 

Мужской смех и короткие женские крики они услышали раньше, чем увидели перегородившего своей неповоротливой тушей дорогу четвероногого ящера. Сэм не знал такого вида, но оно жевало траву с обочины, значит, травоядное. На плечах у него висела конструкция из верёвок и плашек, к ней крепились оглобли, а из-за буро-зелёного бока был виден край телеги и деревянное колесо. Шум же доносился из зарослей кусов ярдах в десяти ниже по склону, куда и свернул Дин, мгновенно начав двигаться почти бесшумно и плавно, как будто скользил в траве. Сэм тоже подобрался и взял левее, чтобы спина брата не перекрывала угол атаки. А что атаковать придётся, он понял сразу, как и Дин.

Открывшаяся за отодвинутыми ветками неизвестных кустов картина заставила Сэма брезгливо передёрнуть плечами. Четверо приземистых мужчин, заросших бородами, как шерстью, в холщовых штанах и рубахах (в очень похожих на эти нарядах в рядах «армии» Чарли выступало ополчение), пытались совладать с одной женщиной. Руки они ей уже зажали, а ногами она пока успешно отбивалась, раздавая довольно сильные пинки одной босой, другой пока обёрнутой спущенным толстым носком и подобием мокасина, разве что без вышивки и бисера. 

Краем сознания Сэм ещё успел отметить контраст белой кожи мелькающих ног и почти коричневых от загара рук, пытающихся эти ноги удержать, а сам уже сграбастывал загривки двоих ближних к нему насильников. Он развёл их в стороны и с силой стукнул головами. Мелькнула мысль, что мог перестараться со злости, и разбить черепа, но её тут же сменила другая: колтуны грязных волос у обоих должны послужить достаточными амортизаторами. Дин тем временем уже отправил в полёт к ближайшему стволу дерева третьего из тех, кто воевал с ногами, и старательно рихтовал физиономию тому, кто держал жертву за руки. Кровь, зубы и невнятные вопли летели во все стороны. 

– Вы в порядке? – участливо обратился Сэм к женщине, которая отползала от места скоротечной схватки, старательно прикрывая ноги длинной коричневой юбкой.   
– Что? – она подняла лицо с удивлённо выгнутыми бровями.

На вид ей было хорошо за тридцать, да и красавицей назвать было сложно, особенно глядя на довольно пухлые щёки с глубокими рытвинами оспин, хотя мужиков оспины, видимо, не отпугнули. Сэм запоздало подумал, что любимое выражение президента Джексона, разошедшееся по их миру синонимом понятия «в порядке», здесь вряд ли известно, но хорошо, что тут хотя бы в ходу английский. Если он правильно понял выкрики лежащих теперь без сознания насильников и единственное сказанное жертвой слово.

– Я хотел спросить: они не причинили вам вреда?  
– Нет, не успели. Спасибо вам… господа?

На круглом лице отразилось сомнение, женщина уставилась на ботинки Дина, который отвёл, наконец, душу, и пытался промокнуть с разбитых костяшек правой руки свою и чужую кровь не очень чистым платком. 

– Меня зовут Сэм, его – Дин, – тут же представился Сэм. – «Господ» не надо.  
– Тран, – пробормотала женщина. – Я могу промыть ваши раны, – продолжила она, подтягивая к себе валяющуюся неподалёку довольно увесистую торбу. – Если… господа не побрезгуют услугами травницы.  
– Само заживёт, – буркнул Дин. Похоже, его тоже смутило поведение женщины, которая, подвергнувшись насилию, не рыдала и не закатывала истерик, зато своих спасителей боялась, похоже, больше, чем насильников.  
– Дин, не упрямься, – тихо попросил Сэм, отчаянно сигнализируя брату принять услугу и таким образом попытаться наладить контакт с недоверчивой жертвой.

Тот моментально присел на корточки и протянул Тран руку. Она вздрогнула и побледнела, но полила ссадины на костяшках какой-то тёмной жидкостью, промокнула чистым куском такой же грубой ткани, из которой была пошита одежда всё ещё валяющихся в травке мужиков. Следом в ход пошла лимонного цвета мазь и более длинный кусок тряпки, послуживший бинтом. 

– Если господин будет осторожен и не станет больше никого бить, к вечеру должно уже меньше болеть, а дня через два не останется и следов, – пробормотала она, отодвигаясь ещё дальше от Винчестеров. 

Сэм подумал, что за ползанье по траве отец им с Дином всегда уши драл – джинсы зеленились только так, и отстирать их было той ещё проблемой. Хотя на коричневой грубой ткани юбки это должно было отразиться меньше.

– Тран, – обратился он как мог более мягко после того, как Дин скупо поблагодарил травницу кивком. – Мы заблудились, не могли бы вы подсказать, куда ведёт эта дорога? И не видели ли вы случайно двух молодых людей, парня и девушку, лет по двадцать, одетых, как мы?   
– Молодых господ я не видела, – энергично помотала головой Тран. – А дорога ведёт в Курайю, только до него больше дня пути. Но в паре лиг отсюда будет трактир, хотя…  
Женщина замолчала, осторожно переводя взгляд с одного Винчестера на другого.  
– Что «хотя», Тран? – не выдержал молчания Дин.  
– Господам охотникам опасно будет заходить в те места. В городе разместился гарнизон солдат Наместника, а в трактире полно его соглядатаев.   
– А откуда ты узнала, что мы охотники? – тут же подобрался Дин.  
– Так это… Одеты вы не по-крестьянски, но и не так, как господа одеваются. И оружия на виду не держите, а кафтаны на вас железом, внутри укрытым, брякают. И за травницу вы вступились. Сейчас такое не в чести.  
– Кафтаны, – усмехнулся окончательно перехвативший нить разговора Дин. – Ладно, с кафтанами попробуем потом разобраться. А почему у вас травницы и охотники в загоне?  
– Указ такой вышел от Наместника, чтобы, значит, слугам его не препятствовать, а жертвы Ночи отдавать добровольно и с радостью на сердце. А какая тут радость, коли отца с матерью или брата, либо сестру забирают, и упырям на прокорм увозят. Хорошо, детишек, да работников в силе пока не трогают. А охотники как раз служителей Ночи и губят. Губили. Ну, а мы у ведьм клиентуру отбираем. Народ же охотней дешёвый травяной сбор от кашля купит, чем дорогущий ведьминский наговор.   
– Упырям? – Брови Дина полезли вверх. – Этот ваш Наместник что, тоже упырь?  
– Господа, наверное, очень давно плутают, – в небольших серых глазах Тран промелькнула жалость. – Не упырь Наместник. Маг он. Бывший придворный маг королевы Гвинмаленели. Как королева-то заболела, так он постепенно всю власть под себя и забрал. Уж второй год кончается. Храмы Светлым Богам разве что в какой глуши и остались, а в столице и больших городах, навроде Курайи, их под кумирни Ночи приспособили. Жертвенную кровь льют, сердца вырывают, мозги едят. Сама не видела, травницам там только на алтаре и место, но люди сказывали…   
– Люди сами видели? – осторожно поинтересовался Сэм.  
– Откуда! Кто в лапы Наместнику попал, уже не возвращается, а в кумирни вход смертным заказан. Если не прямиком на алтарь, конечно.   
– Так, понятно, – подвёл итог разговора Дин. Сидеть на корточках ему уже было просто больно, но вставать, чтобы угрожающе нависать над перепуганной женщиной, он опасался. – Находим одежонку попроще, реквизируем тягловую ящерицу и едем в этот ваш Курай. Если где и узнавать про наших горе-открывашек иных миров, то в городе. Кстати, Тран, а что за зверь оставляет такие следы, что в них на дне можно танцы устраивать?  
– Это нгайал. Она не опасная. Ну, если, конечно, не наступит случайно. И если ей на глаза не попадаться. Она любопытная страшно – всё норовит на зуб попробовать.  
– Ага, совсем не опасная, – хмыкнул Дин, всё-таки поднимаясь. – Ладно, постараемся не попасться.

Сэм тоже с облегчением распрямил ноги. Его протянутую руку Тран как будто не заметила, бодро вскочив и прижав к груди свою торбу.

– Если я господам больше не нужна, я могу идти?  
– Спасибо тебе, Тран, – сердечно поблагодарил травницу Сэм. – Легкой тебе дороги.

Та как-то странно зыркнула на него исподлобья и ломанулась через кусты прямиком в подлесок, так и оставшись босой на одну ногу. По пути она наступила на откинутую руку одного из своих мучителей, но даже не оглянулась. 

Дин с Сэмом скептически оглядели живописно разложенные по поляне тушки и синхронно почесали затылки. С маскировкой возникали проблемы. Если на Дина штаны с самого высокого ещё можно было натянуть (спустить, точнее), то на Сэме они бы всё равно смотрелись как шорты. В рубахи оба бы пролезли, но с трудом, а если учесть, что надевать чужую одежду на голое тело они не стали бы ни за что на свете, да и прятать клинки и пистолеты так, чтобы сразу не добраться, было глупо, то и этот вариант отпадал. Отбросив мысль разжиться готовой одеждой, Винчестеры стащили мужиков в тенёк под развесистый дуб на краю полянки, связали их же поясами и ломанулись через кусты к дороге. 

С телегой им повезло больше. Мужики явно возвращались с ярмарки, телега была почти пуста, зато в одном тюке нашлись несколько грубо выделанных кож, в другом – две толстенных иглы и пара юрков неровных ниток. Кто-то вёз тщательно завёрнутого в кусок холстины леденцового петушка. «Вот ведь гад, у самого дети, а он насиловать полез», – поморщился Сэм. Дина, похоже, мораль их жертв не интересовала, он в три приёма развернул неповоротливого ящера мордой к трактиру, по-ковбойски тронул вожжами зелёные кожаные бока. Ящер медленно и вразвалочку зашагал по дороге, телегу начало подбрасывать на каждом маленьком камушке – про амортизаторы тут, понятно, никто и не слышал. А Дин закрепил вожжи за борт телеги, сунул петушка за щёку и принялся мастерить из грубого полога, прикрывавшего вещи, два плаща с примитивными капюшонами. Сэму он кинул кожи и велел сшить мокасины, только чтобы надевать их на ботинки. Ходить практически босиком они не собирались. 

Дорога была почти пустынна. Их тихоходный транспорт так никто и не обогнал, а навстречу попалась только одна телега, родная сестра той, в которой теперь ехали, накинув поверх курток грубые плащи, Винчестеры. В ней сидел, понурясь, мужик, практически близнец тем, что остались отдыхать за кустиками. Судя по почти пустой телеге, он тоже не сильно в городе преуспел. Скорее, преуспели тамошние трактирщики и шулера. Два ящера с трудом, ревя и огрызаясь на щелчки бичей, разошлись в узкой колее. К трактиру подъехали уже в темноте, но выбежавшие навстречу служки высоких фигур в длинных плащах с опущенными почти до подбородков капюшонами не испугались. Наоборот, развитой ими бурной деятельности по распряганию ящера и сопровождению дорогих гостей под локотки на крыльцо можно было порадоваться. Сэма только тревожили сменяющие друг друга выражения раболепной покорности, страха и лютой ненависти, которые он попеременно ловил в освещённых мечущимся пламенем факелов глазах. 

Дин ловко освободился от сопровождающих, зыркнув на них своим фирменным взглядом так, что те разлетелись в стороны, как от удара. Он прошёл к столу, выбрав, как всегда, тот, где можно было видеть весь зал, оставаясь в тени, и легко уйти через дверь в кухню. К сожалению, малюсенькое окошко как путь отхода не подходило совершенно. Да и ящер, которого увели в местный аналог конюшни, любимую резвую Импалу не напоминал ни с какого боку. Сэм сел рядом с Дином, не решаясь подставить спину довольно многочисленным посетителям, примолкнувшим, когда они вошли. 

– Интересно, нам денег-то хватит хотя бы на ужин? – прошептал он Дину одними губами. В телеге они нашли чью-то заначку, состоящую из трёх белых монет и девяти маленьких красноватых, похожих на серебро и медь их мира. Но брат не успел ответить, на их стол со стуком встали две большие деревянные кружки, в которых бултыхалось что-то пенное с отчётливым запахом забродивших дрожжей.   
– За счёт заведения доблестным воинам Наместника, да будет Ночь к нему милостива. Что желают благородные господа? Есть зажареный на вертеле бедун, сочные ножки верницы, седло крулята, булганы в желе, хрустящие црапы, а на закуску…  
– Тащи самое лучшее, да смотри у меня! – прервал сыпавшего непонятными словами трактирщика Дин. Тот тут же ретировался задом, умудряясь постоянно кланяться и при этом не задел ни одного стола или лавки.   
– Кажется, впервые в жизни удастся нормально пожрать на халяву, – ухмыльнулся Дин, не забывая грозно оглядывать начавший потихоньку шуметь зал.   
– Как бы эта халява нам боком не вышла, – Сэма нервировало то, что их принимали за явно отрицательных солдат Наместника, остерегаться которых предупреждала травница. 

Смущали непонятные названия неведомых блюд, а скорее, столь же неведомых зверей. Впрочем, в том, что крестьяне будут называть свою домашнюю скотину пахиринозавром или мегатерием, он сильно сомневался, а судя по тому, что на дороге они не встретил следов копыт или лап млекопитающих, на говядину или свинину рассчитывать не стоило. Мясо ящериц, крокодилов или черепах ему пока пробовать не доводилось, вот и будет случай приобщиться к новым ощущениям. 

– Не трусь, Сэмми, прорвёмся, – Дин подозрительно заглянул в свою кружку, принюхался и пригубил. Сэм усмехнулся, вспомнив печальный опыт брата по дегустации аутентичных напитков середины позапрошлого века, но сам пробовать не спешил. – А ничего, пить можно. 

Дин сделал хороший глоток, скривился, но обратно ничего не выпустил, так что и Сэм решил попробовать. Потому, что пить в этой дыре воду наверняка ещё опаснее, чем то, что наливают из бочек. 

Седло кроля? Крыля? В общем, что-то с рёбрышками оказалось похоже на баранину, только ещё нежнее, а ножки напоминали куриные, и к ним очень не хватало перца и прочих мексиканских приправ. Хрустящее на «ц» они пробовать не стали, потому, что это явно были насекомые. На гарнир был горох и маленькие коричневые клубни, почти безвкусные, как будто резиновый мяч жуёшь. Вилки в этом мире ещё, похоже, не изобрели, ложек почему-то тоже не подали, наверное рассчитывали, что ложку каждый носит с собой. А попробуйте подцепить горошину ножом! В общем, ужин вышел стопроцентно мясным, что явственно отразилось в довольной ухмылке Дина.

Утолив первый голод, Винчестеры начали прислушиваться к возобновившимся разговорам, но, к сожалению, их присутствие, как солдат Наместника, видимо, нервировало людей, они говорили вполголоса и ничего интересного до слуха Сэма и Дина не долетало. 

Оказалось, что и за ними наблюдали. Стоило Дину откинуться на спинку скамьи, отодвигая от себя блюдо с костями, оставшимися от «седла», к их столу подошёл мелкий мужичок, точно так же по глаза заросший бородой, как и давешние горе-насильники.

– Если господа не прогневаются, у недостойного есть сведения, которые могут быть интересны служителям Ночи.  
Дин поощряюще кивнул, и мужик, набрав воздуха, выпалил:  
– Я Майя, Сданы сын, живу на хуторе Гребни к северу отсюда. В полулиге от нас, ежели направо свернуть, живёт лекарка. Зовут Тран. Незаконно пользует травами всякими, змеиным ядом и лягушачьей желчью. Сведения верные, сам видел, как злыдня траву лунной ночью рвала. Не будут ли господа столь щедры, не пожертвуют малую денежку деткам на пропитание?

Сэм наступил на ногу начавшему закипать Дину, а сам вытащил мешочек, захваченный из телеги, и выделил доносчику самую маленькую из красных монет. Мужик ретировался задом, часто кланяясь, как давеча трактирщик.

– Не кипеши, Дин, – прошептал брату Сэм. – Мы встретили Тран к югу отсюда, и пошла она не за нами, а в противоположную сторону. Похоже, сбежала от милых односельчан. Впрочем, возможен вариант, что этот же Майя ей и помог бежать, а нам донёс потому, что знал, что дом пуст и мы её уже не догоним.   
– Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, Сэмми, – проворчал Дин, но продолжать нравоучение не стал. 

Тем более, что к их столу подошёл другой мужик, отличавшийся от первого разве что цветом поросли на голове и лице. Он точно так же заложил Тран, но ему монету уже давать не стали – сведения утратили новизну. За ним ещё один, и ещё. Они представлялись прежде, чем сдать лекарку, и Дин заметил закономерность:

– Сэм, придётся нам имена менять. Здесь все мужские имена на гласную заканчиваются, а женские – на согласную. Тебе-то легко, ты как был Самантой, так и останешься, а вот мне что-то Дианой становиться неохота. 

Сэм только набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить брату, но тут подошёл очередной доносчик и, видимо, зная, что за Тран больше денег не дают, сдал вдову Пумар, ту, что за мельницей живёт. Она у него намедни просила ведьминого средства дорогого, чтобы кровь остановить – сын её, мол, поранился сильно. А сегодня её сорванец опять с забора в его рыгача камнями швырялся, и никаких повязок на нём не было. Не иначе, вдова раненого охотника, что от последней облавы ушёл, у себя прячет. 

Сэм мрачно переглянулся с Дином, но мелкую монетку доносчику выделил. И лицо постарался запомнить. Хотя бы масть бороды, цвет бегающих глазок в тусклом свете всё равно было не определить, а черты лица скрывались буйной порослью.

Вдову Пумар больше никто не сдавал, подошли ещё двое доносчиков на травницу, но ушли несолоно хлебавши. «Дорогим гостям» трактирщик выделил лучшую комнату с двумя кроватями, стоящими параллельно у противоположных стен. Кровати представляли собой деревянные короба с высокими бортами. Где-то в глубине этих коробов скрывались неровные и все в каких-то подозрительных пятнах матрасы. Дин брезгливо ткнул пальцем свой, и по шуршанию определил, что он набит соломой. При этом шуршание продлилось и тогда, когда палец он уже убрал. Сэм, стоящий рядом во время эксперимента, решил, что на это он не лёг бы, даже если мог поместиться в этот дурацкий короб. Переглянувшись, братья молча решили спать по очереди на полу. 

Ночь прошла почти спокойно, в комнату «солдат Наместника» никто не ломился, под окнами не орал. Но и Сэм и Дин не раз пожалели, что предпочли ночёвке на лесной подстилке жёсткий пол душной комнаты – несмотря на то, что стекла в окне не было, а ставни Дин открыл настежь сразу же, его явно не хватало для полноценной вентиляции. 

На рассвете Винчестеры молча выползли на крыльцо, дождались, пока запрягут их ящера и двинулись со двора даже не подумав предложить трактирщику денег. Впрочем, судя по всему, тот оплаты и не ждал. 

Дорога в большой, по словам Тран, город Курайю заняла весь день. Дин быстро освоился с управлением неповоротливым ящером, а после полудня сунул вожжи Сэму. На дне телеги им удалось по очереди выспаться, а найденный среди чужих гостинцев мешок с копчёным мясом и большим круглым хлебом (трактирщик наверняка сунул на радостях, что «гости» решили не задерживаться), помог примириться с невыносимо медленным темпом движения. Не зная чем кормить ящера, Винчестеры просто сделали часовой привал в течение дня. Дин ослабил некоторые пряжки, чтобы тот мог наклонить тяжёлую увенчанную плоским рогом голову, и ящер пасся, таская за собой телегу по всей поляне. Потом пряжки снова затянули и двинулись дальше на север.

Издалека, да ещё и в сумерках Курайя чем-то напомнил те шотландские городки, которые Винчестеры проезжали по пути к Канисбею, к могиле Кроули. Вблизи всё оказалось живее, теснее и более чуждым, чем даже древняя горная Шотландия. Правда, в ворота их пропустили бесплатно, и даже указали недорогой трактир, где останавливались солдаты Наместника. Его Винчестеры миновали на максимально возможной скорости своего четвероногого движителя. Хоть настоящие солдаты и носили длинные плащи с капюшонами, пошитые из грубой плотной ткани, но это было всё, что у них было общего с охотниками из другого мира. Рисковать разоблачением было рановато: о Джеке и Кайе за два дня ничего не узнали, как попасть из этого мира домой или в мир Апокалипсиса – тем более. 

После получаса блужданий по всё более темнеющим улочкам нашли ещё один трактир, возле которого как раз разгружали примерно такую же телегу, как у Винчестеров, а её владельцы прямо на пороге громко торговались с трактирщиком за комнату. Дин свернул в ворота.   
Здесь уже «солдат Наместника» бесплатно не обслуживали, и Сэму после недолгого торга пришлось расстаться со всеми тремя белыми монетами, зато у них была комната на ночь и ужин. 

– Мы ищем своих друзей, – сообщил трактирщику Сэм. – Парень и девушка лет по двадцать. Он светлый, с длинной чёлкой, падающей на глаза. Она – смуглая, темноволосая, темноглазая, очень худая.   
– На сеновале искать не пробовали? – тут же раздался голос откуда-то из зала, но на него зашикали. Похоже, солдат Наместника побаивались и здесь.  
– Нет, добрые господа, – степенно ответил трактирщик. – Такие у нас не останавливались. Но если господа желают, я с утра пошлю мальчишку поспрашивать на рынке и в прочих местах.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – тут же отказался Дин. – Сами найдём. 

Совершенно незачем впутывать посторонних в свои проблемы, тем более привлекать внимание к молодым иномирянам. Джек, конечно, сам мог за себя постоять, но к каким разрушениям и жертвам это могло привести и как в итоге ударить по его хрупкой психике – об этом Сэм старался не думать. Ему хватало Дина, который наверняка как раз это крутил в мозгу постоянно. После того, как вернулся похороненный по всем охотничьим правилам Кастиэль, Сэм думал, что брат вышел из своего психического пике и за него можно не волноваться. Целую неделю думал. Пока Кас опять куда-то не свалил (хорошо, хоть отзвонился, что у него всё нормально), а Дин не наставил пистолет на девчонку, которая всего лишь отказалась лезть в пекло. И теперь нужно было искать в абсолютно чужом мире нефилима с неясными самому себе магическими способностями, девчонку-сновидицу с изломанной психикой, и при этом следить за братом, которому в любой момент могла прийти в голову очередная самоубийственная идея. А Сэм просто устал. 

– Всё, денег больше нет, – после второго в этом мире мясного ужина сообщил кружке Сэм.  
– Фигня вопрос, – точно так же ответил своему пиву Дин. – Не думаю, что здесь есть покер, но вон за тем столом явно перекидываются картишками. 

Через несколько минут они уже присоединились к небольшой группе болельщиков, а через полчаса, уяснив правила, включились в игру, поделив между собой оставшиеся семь красных монет. 

Обычно Винчестеры «зарабатывали» средства по отдельности – во-первых, у них выработался разный стиль игры, а во-вторых, в Вегасе сработанные пары шулеров вычисляли на раз, да и сшибать там можно понемногу, не привлекая внимание крупными выигрышами, и порознь им удавалось унести больше. Но здесь был не Вегас, да и игра шла за одним столом. 

Для начала они проиграли всю медь и ящера с телегой, чтобы избавиться от ненужного имущества. А потом аккуратно обчистили всех своих соперников. При этом «проигрывал» Дин – у Сэма всегда получалось более правдиво «выиграть», чем «проиграть». И вообще, с его математическим мышлением он даже случайно не мог допустить ошибку. Закончить можно было двумя путями – дать соперникам немного отыграть, или устроить драку и уйти под шумок. Но уходить было некуда, поэтому часть серебра пришлось вернуть. 

После того, как «удача отвернулась» от Саманты (да, пришлось назваться женскими вариантами своих имён), им удалось спокойно ретироваться в свою комнату. На этот раз матрасы не шевелились и не шуршали сами собой, а по комнате ощутимо разливался горький аромат полыни. Дин с Сэмом вытащили их из коробов, бросили на пол и спокойно проспали всю ночь. 

Город Курайя при свете дня произвёл ещё более удручающее впечатление. И дело не в узких улицах, далеко не все из которых были покрыты брусчаткой. Чем дальше от центральной площади, окружённой плотно стоящими трёх-четырёх-этажными домами, тем хуже камень мостовой, а там, где сейчас пробирались в толпе Сэм и Дин, под ногами и вовсе было месиво из пыли, мусора и экскрементов ящеров. Четырёхногих травоядных хоть и было немного, но гадили они исправно. Пару раз видели и верхового ящера. Сэм прикинул, что он похож на гадрозавра, только размером поменьше. Вообще, если судить по историческим книгам, то лошадей в средневековой Европе тоже было не так, чтобы сильно много, так что здесь вполне могло быть динозавровое Средневековье, как бы дико это словосочетание ни звучало. Впрочем, экскрементам слишком долго залёживаться не давали какие-то чумазые мальчишки, ловко собиравшие пахучее «золото» в мешки. Но и того, что растаскивали на подошвах прохожие, хватало, чтобы амбре стояло незабываемое, побуждающее замотать лица на ковбойский манер. К сожалению, здесь это было не принято.

Рынок располагался недалеко от главной площади, но брусчатки здесь уже не было, плотная толпа месила ногами пыль и мусор. Винчестеры первым делом приобрели местные кожаные штаны и кожаные же куртки, действительно чем-то напоминающие кафтаны. Внутреннюю сбрую кое-как приспособили поверх, пистолеты, правда, пришлось прятать на животе – так до них было легче добраться, чем через длинный, до середины бедра подол. После чего, избавившись от сходства с местными вооружёнными силами, отправились на поиски потеряшек. 

Расспрашивали торговок, мальчишек, которые пытались обворовать «благородных господ», даже удалось остановить и разговорить одного из горожан в точно таком же кожаном кафтане. Но он оказался действительно «благородным», то есть настолько витал в своём мире, что на расспросы о Кайе попытался вызвать Винчестеров на поединок. Что он там себе подумал, осталось неизвестным – Сэм и Дин технично ретировались. 

То ли их расспросы показались кому-то подозрительными, то ли они сами слишком выделялись, возвышаясь над толпой на целую голову. Слежку заметил Дин. Он глазами указал Сэму на слишком пристально наблюдающего за ними человека в сером плаще солдата Наместника. В тот раз они ушли, лавируя между лавками с тканями – развевающиеся куски материи прекрасно прикрыли отход. Но буквально через несколько минут на другом конце площади уже другой солдат решительно двинулся к ним, бесцеремонно распихивая толпу. Винчестеры свернули на первую попавшуюся улицу и прибавили шагу, вытаскивая пистолеты. Возможно, огнестрельное оружие в мире, не знающем пороха, было читерством, но они не подписывали никаких Первых директив и не давали обещаний оберегать бабочек. И вообще, этот мир им не нравился.

Улочка вывела их к пересечению с другой, более широкой, запруженной людьми почти так же, как рыночная площадь. Только здесь народ теснился в угрюмом молчании по бокам, а посередине тянулась длинная процессия усталых, основательно засыпанных дорожной пылью людей. Винчестеры попытались просочиться вдоль стен домов. Судя по тому, что по улицам не текли зловонные потоки нечистот, выливаемых из окон, в городе были зачатки канализации (хотя в трактирах сортиры всё равно располагались во дворах), и они не рисковали оказаться облитыми содержимым чьего-нибудь ночного горшка. Процессия всё тянулась, изредка перемежаемая медленно шагающими ящерами, запряжёнными в телеги, на которых восседали солдаты и лежали тюки. Сэм про себя отметил, что в шевелюрах и бородах пленников сквозь пыль просвечивала белым седина. Похоже, слова Тран о жертвах Ночи подтверждались. 

В центре длинной вереницы ехала повозка, крытая лёгким ярким тентом. Женщина, сидевшая на облучке рядом с кучером, подняла голову и начала оглядывать толпу, как будто кого-то искала. Сэм и Дин синхронно опустили головы, жалея, что глубокие капюшоны вместе с плащами засунуты в мешки. Взгляд женщины ветерком прошёлся по ходу движения, но тут же вернулся. Сэм почувствовал, как что-то цепкими холодными пальцами как будто залезает ему под череп и начинает шуровать, перебирая осколки мысли, вспугнутыми птицами заметавшиеся в мозгу. Он сосредоточился и вышвырнул непрошенного гостя. Рядом тихо выругался Дин. 

– Охотники! Это охотники! – женщина встала на ноги, не обращая внимания на подскакивание повозки по неровностях дороги. Глаза её горели тёмным пламенем, рука чётко указывала на Винчестеров. – Взять их!

Ближайшие к братьям стражники тут же отвернулись от медленно бредущей колонны и начали ввинчиваться в толпу, бесцеремонно расшвыривая людей со своего пути. Сэм и Дин рванули вдоль стен, пытаясь создать за своей спиной препятствия из упавших зевак. Они свернули в переулок, потом ещё и ещё, пытаясь прорваться к городской стене. Там должны селиться люди победнее, а, значит, в нагромождении лачуг была возможность затеряться. У них почти получилось, но внезапно противоположный конец переулка перегородил отряд из пяти всадников на верховых ящерах. Они развернулись, и двое (больше в ряд просто не помещалось) ринулись в переулок, а трое спешились, доставая притороченные к сёдлам дубинки. Использовать огнестрел против дубья - как-то некрасиво, и Винчестеры синхронно сунули пистолеты за пояс, взамен вытянули ангельские клинки.

От первого удара Сэм ушёл, пригнувшись и поднырнув под передними, прижатыми к груди, лапами ящера. И едва не поплатился головой за свой манёвр – ящер попытался ударить его, но опоздал, задев когтем по спине и разодрав грубую кожу кафтана. Сэм со всей силы пнул зверя по голени, принял на ангельский клинок удар дубинки всадника и засадил ему хук правой в живот. Солдат вылетел из седла, ударился спиной о стену и сполз в пыль уже без сознания. Его «конь» заметался, награждаемый пудовыми ударами Сэмова кулака, давя подобравшихся пеших солдат. Сэм, получив передышку, огляделся. Дин уже тоже отправил в нокаут своего противника и пытался за повод удержать беснующегося ящера, но, так как ему приходилось уворачиваться от мелькающих лап с длинными когтями-ятаганами, получалось у него не очень.

– Брось ты его, уходим! – Сэм осторожно выглянул за поворот, откуда появились всадники. Один из них резво улепётывал с ещё двумя ящерами в поводу. – Этот сейчас подмогу приведёт. 

Они снова побежали, но буквально за следующим поворотом снова наткнулись на отряд солдат. Пришлось разворачиваться, надеясь, что те, кого они только что побили, ещё не пришли в себя. Увы, солдаты уже поднялись на ноги и вбежавших в переулок Винчестеров встретили дружным рёвом. Один ящер куда-то исчез, а тот, которого пинал Сэм, не обращая внимания на людей, объедал цветы из чудом уцелевшего горшка рядом с крыльцом одного из домов. 

– Держи, – Дин сунул Сэму в руки кольт и мешочек со своей долей денег. – Попытайся уйти. Я их задержу, а ты меня потом вытащишь. Ну?! Чего стоишь?!

Дин с силой толкнул Сэма, так, что тому пришлось схватиться за повод ящера, чтобы не упасть, а сам бегом ринулся навстречу их недавним противникам. Свалка образовалась моментально. Сэм, вскакивая в седло, ещё успел увидеть, как стриженая русая макушка взмётывается над месивом тускло поблёскивающих шлемов, но тут же исчезает под волной серых плащей. Он ударил ящера по ямке за челюстью, вроде бы, там у рептилий располагается ушное отверстие, и этот удар должен быть очень болезненным. Ящер обиженно взревел, поднялся на задние ноги, развернулся и понёсся на вбегающее в переулок подкрепление. Он снёс его, даже не притормозив ни на миг, и помчался, в ту сторону, где, как помнил Сэм, должны были располагаться городские ворота. 

Когда горячка схватки и обида на брата, который опять всё решил за двоих, прошла, Сэм понял, что Дин поступил правильно. Вдвоём они бы не ушли. К тому же, судя по тому, что солдаты не использовали мечи, а только дубинки, взять их они хотели живьём. Значит, оставалась очень неиллюзорная вероятность того, что и убивать Дина сразу они не будут – попинают немного для острастки и отволокут в местный участок, в смысле, темницу. Ну, а покидать места заключения им не впервой.

Затем пришла мысль, что Сэм в чужом мире просто не представляет, куда эти дикари могут затащить его брата. Тем более, что у них тут в чести человеческие жертвоприношения. Значит, нужно искать помощи у местных, хотя бы расспросить, куда сажают преступников и жертв для обрядов, и к какой категории относятся охотники. Охотники! Они здесь есть, и он даже знал, что один из них прячется в домике за мельницей у вдовы Пумар. Сэм ударил пятками своего скакуна. Тот снова обиженно взвыл и буквально смёл грудью слабенький заслон из стражников в воротах. 

***

Как бы ни было больно, отключиться Дин так и не смог. Впрочем, он даже поблагодарил Чака за то, что на ногах у солдат, схвативших его, были мягкие сапоги практически без каблуков, да и дубинками они в давке нормально орудовать не могли. Его немного попинали, потом подхватили под руки и дотащили до очередной телеги. Перевалили через бортик и споро распяли на дне, притянув запястья и щиколотки кожаными ремнями к бортам. Рот они ему не заткнули, и Дин мог свободно высказать всё, что он об этих недомерках думает, за что схлопотал пару довольно ощутимых зуботычин и заткнулся, опасаясь будущих трат на дантиста. 

По бокам дороги сначала проплывали каменные стены домов, потом были широкие ворота, снова камень, но уже и сверху, и под колёсами. Дина отвязали, грубо сдёрнули с телеги и потащили в темноту, освещаемую дрожащим пламенем факелов. Лестница вниз, тёмный коридор с решётками по бокам, из-за которых тянулись грязные руки, ещё одна лестница и снова решётки, снова руки. Шедший впереди стражник, отличавшийся от схвативших Дина солдат полным отсутствием брони, большим ключом отомкнул решётчатую дверь. Дина закинули внутрь, он рухнул на вонючую солому, извернулся ужом, вскочил, но ударился об уже закрывшуюся дверь. Стражник глумливо ухмыльнулся щербатым ртом, демонстративно цепляя связку ключей на пояс. После чего услышал много полезного о своём происхождении, о происхождении этого мира и его правителей.

– Нельзя ли без грубости? – услышал Дин за спиной мелодичный женский голос.   
– Твою дивизию, меня ещё и в женскую камеру заперли, – обернулся он, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть говорившую. К сожалению, свет факела, горевшего дальше по коридору, освещал только решётку, и даже свои руки Дин видел только, если подносил их к ней. – Прошу прощения, мисс, я не думал, что у них тут совместное проживание.  
– Я не мисс, – капризно ответил очень молодой, если ориентироваться на звучание, голос.  
– Прошу прощения, миссис, – это ещё лучше, решил Дин. Нянчиться с ещё одной девицей ему хотелось даже меньше, чем драться со всей замковой стражей.  
– И не миссис!  
– Миссисипи? – Дину машинально пришло на ум окончание бородатой шутки.  
– Неужели так трудно произнести «Ваше Величество»? – в голосе женщины уже слышались слёзы.  
– Стоп. Величество? – Дин отошёл от решётки и медленно, нашаривая ногой пол перед собой, двинулся внутрь камеры. – Так вы – больная королева Гвин… Гвен…, блин, мне никогда этого не выговорить.  
– Гвинмаленель! Меня зовут Гвинмаленель Первая! А вам, сударь, должно быть стыдно забыть имя своей правительницы так скоро!  
– Пожалуйста, не плачьте, – Дин кончиками пальцев вытянутой вперёд руки нащупал грязные пряди волос, ловко поймал отшатнувшуюся узницу за узкое плечо и присел с ней рядом на корточки. – Я не ваш подданный, я вообще в вашей стране меньше двух суток.  
– И уже угодили в темницу, – всхлипнули рядом. – Представляю, что вы творили у себя дома.  
– Кое в чём вы правы, Ваше… Чёрт, это же неудобно – каждый раз выговаривать «Ваше Величество»! Давайте, я буду называть вас просто Гвен, а вы меня – Дин. Раз уж мы с вами не в тронной зале, а в вонючей дыре.   
– Впервые вижу мужчину, который просит называть его женским именем, – сквозь всхлип раздался тихий смешок.  
– Это у вас Дин – женское, – тут же оскорбился Дин. – А у нас женская форма – Диана. Так звали мою бабушку.   
– Забавно, – печально, но уже без слёз пробормотал голос, и в плечо Дину ткнулась голова собеседницы. Она тут же попыталась отодвинуться. – Простите, я уже забыла, что такое ванна, и пахнет от меня, наверное…  
– Спокойно, – Дин устроился поудобнее, усевшись прямо на пол, на вонючую солому, продолжая обнимать тёплое, исхудавшее до птичьей хрупкости, тело. – Эта камера перебивает все ароматы. Так как вы тут оказались, Гвен?  
– По собственной глупости, – вздохнула она. 

Королевство Микурай располагалось на юго-западе огромного материка, единственной известной земли в этом мире. Климат здесь был мягкий, почвы плодородные, так что люди обосновались на этих землях ещё в незапамятные времена. И как-то так получилось, что самые страшные катаклизмы этого мира обошли Микурай стороной. Хотя вполне может быть, что обошли не случайно – именно на территории этого государства обитали нгайял – огромные ящеры, согласно легенде хранящие землю. Правители соседних государств не раз пытались прибрать этот благословенный край себе, но у них ничего не выходило. Виноваты ли в этом были гигантские хранители или, скорее, ум и сила королевской династии, уже не важно. 

Отец Гвен правил двадцать лет и собирался править ещё долго, чтобы потом передать свой трон сыну, старшему брату Гвен. Но случилось несчастье – мор скосил почти всю аристократию столицы, в том числе и королевскую семью. Гвен уцелела чудом – её няня была слабой ведьмой, но доброй женщиной, она готовила зелье на собственной крови, чтобы спасти девочку. На остальных её сил бы не хватило. 

После похорон тринадцатилетняя королева приняла венец и королевство под свою руку. Править ей помогал придворный маг Ингайя, который работал ещё на её деда. С трудом, но им удалось отстоять государство от желающих прибрать «бесхозную» страну. Семь лет Гвен на практике постигала тонкую науку управления землями и людьми, а потом Ингайе вздумалось выдать её замуж. Это крестьянки в двадцать лет уже старыми девами считаются, а королева и в сорок будет завидной невестой. Но Ингайя почти устроил её брак с единственным сыном правителя далёкого Усмеры. Договор был составлен так хитро, что королева, выйдя замуж, теряла право на свой престол. Она, конечно, отказалась, но альтернативой были один малолетний принц и один уже настолько старый, что наследника от него ожидать было как-то даже неловко. 

Гвен поняла, что её род терял трон в любом случае, и тянула с выбором жениха целых три года. По законам, которые свято блюли даже воюющие друг с другом соседи, последний в роду королей потерять свой трон не мог, пока он жив. А если род прервался, то ему на смену должен был прийти род, наиболее близкий по крови. Эти законы, естественно, нигде не были записаны, они просто существовали и были нерушимы уже в силу этого существования. За тысячу с небольшим лет правления предки Гвен успели породниться практически со всеми древними фамилиями своей страны и всех соседних. Вышедшему из простолюдинов Ингайе ничего не светило даже в случае гражданской войны. Гвен долго не могла сообразить, кого же придворный маг мечтает посадить на её место. Потом, уже в темнице, догадалась – он хочет править сам, причём не только Микурай, но и всем миром. И если уж не получится стать королём – он изменит форму правления. Но для начала Ингайя объявил Гвен больной, а сам вывез её в древний Курайю, первую столицу Микурай, и запер в этой камере.

– А почему именно сюда? – Дин уже отсидел всю задницу, вытянутые ноги затекли, да и спину ломило, но он по-прежнему прижимал к себе королеву за хрупкие плечи. Во-первых, так она хотя бы не плакала, а во-вторых, в обнимку сидеть было теплее.  
– Здесь, в подземельях, спрятана одна вещь. Вернее, это две уцелевшие части одной вещи. Они очень нужны Ингайе и он думает, что если будет пытать тех, кто мне дорог, я отдам её. Но я не знаю, где она! Я бы давно отдала, как только он забрал няню!   
– Тише, тише, – погладил по грязным волосам Дин. – Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем. 

***

Ящер нёсся, как хороший байк, правда, Сэм подозревал, что это ненадолго. Живое существо не может бежать без передышки, и в миле от города он чуть натянул поводья, переводя своего скакуна на шаг. Тот опустился на четыре конечности и тяжело поковылял по дороге. Ехать сразу стало неудобнее – шаг стал неровным, и длинные ноги Сэма мешались под брюхом у ящера. Через полчаса он снова стукнул того каблуками по брюху, ящер заревел, поднялся на задние ноги и тяжёлой торпедой понёсся между холмов. Так, чередуя бег и шаг, он и подъехал к деревне, где они с Дином провели первую ночь в этом мире. Вчера, уезжая отсюда, он машинально отметил, что мельница располагается в дальнем конце деревни. Он свернул с дороги и подъехал к ней со стороны леса. Ящера расседлал и легонько шлёпнул ладонью по чешуйчатому бедру. Тот только мотнул головой с раскрытой, пересохшей пастью, и потрусил в ту сторону, откуда шёл запах воды – на зады мельницы. 

Сэм остался и наблюдал из кустов за деревенской жизнью. Стоило солнцу закатиться за вершину холма, тень близкого леса наползла на мельницу и дворы за ней. Сэм, пригибаясь, проскользнул к заранее высмотренной дыре в заборе. За ней, он увидел днём, бегал на длинной верёвке маленький плотоядный ящер. Нейтрализовать его оказалось легче, чем какую-нибудь дворовую шавку. Этот не мог поднять лая, а, кинувшись на охотника, получил хороший удар кулаком по маленькой птичьей головке и прилёг поперёк тропинки. 

Сэм осторожно постучал в ставню, закрывающую маленькое оконце и как можно убедительнее попросил высунувшийся арбалет впустить его, потому что у него сообщение для вдовы Пумар. Арбалет убрался, в темноте комнаты возникло слабо белеющее пятно лица. Сэма рассмотрели, признали ограниченно опасным и впустили внутрь.

О том, что он пришелец из другого мира, Сэм рассказал почти в самом начале, сразу после проверки на предмет его принадлежности к охотникам на нечисть. Надо сказать, что проверяющий ему попался дотошный – Аргайя, парень на вид помладше Сэма лет на пять, но уже заматеревший, хотя и не превратившийся в местную разновидность всепогодного Санта Клауса. Бородка у него была обрезана как можно короче, да и волосы подстрижены почти как у Дина, разве что торчали неровными клочками, но тут уж деваться некуда – машинок для стрижки в этом мире ещё явно не придумали. Он следил за Сэмом цепким взглядом глубоко посаженных серых глаз, и с каждым правильным ответом чуть-чуть разглаживалась морщинка между сведёнными тёмно-русыми бровями. Пумар оказалась пышечкой лет двадцати пяти, хотя уже имела сына восьми лет, подозрительно похожего на охотника тонким длинным носом и русыми вихрами. Наконец, допрос подошёл к концу и Пумар, сверкая на гостя ярко-карими круглыми глазами, быстро накрыла на стол – хлеб, варёная фасоль и к каждой тарелке, наконец-то, ложки!

– Смирись, Саманта, – Аргайя так и не смог пересилить себя и называть здоровенного мужика напротив женским именем Сэм. – Если кто к ночным попал, обратно уже не выберется.  
– А вы пробовали? – тут же набычился Сэм.  
– Не мы, но в столице бунт поднимали. Только ничего не получилось – кого вампиры да вервольфы не покрошили, те по лесам сейчас ныкаются, с кикиморами за грибы да ягоду болотную дерутся.   
– Ладно, не хотите помогать – я один пойду. Только мне нужно хотя бы приблизительный план замка и где его могут держать…  
– Вот ведь неугомонный! Мы скорбим вместе с тобой, но разве твой брат хотел бы, чтобы ты сложил голову в бесполезной попытке его спасти? Остановись!  
– Никогда, – Сэм тряхнул головой, волосы упали на глаза, он отмахнул их за уши. – Я за ним и Рай, и Ад пройду, и Чистилище, если надо, из края в край.   
– Ну, Чистилище тебе быстро организуют, а вот ни Рая, ни Ада нет, сказки всё это.  
– Фига се «сказочки», – фыркнул Сэм. – Сто с лишним лет поджариваться в Клетке. К Асмодею такие сказочки.   
– То есть, в вашем мире есть Ад?  
– Да, – Сэм подобрался, почуяв интерес Аргайи. – И Рай тоже. Только нам с ним не очень повезло – за нами там один гад гонялся, еле оторвались.  
– И ты прошёл места, про которые даже в легендах говорится намёками, что жуть там…  
– Стоны и скрежет зубовный, – подхватил Сэм. – Да, всё так. Был и прошёл.   
– Если Ад прошёл, может, и замковую охрану пройти удастся. Только там же всё нечисть, тебе нужно каждому голову срубить, а им тебя достаточно об стену хорошо приложить.  
– Можно и не рубить, – Сэм вытащил из ножен, перевешанных под камзол, ангельский клинок. – Вот этим нечисть прекрасно упокаивается, а его самого не затупить и не сломать.  
– Что это? – Аргайя благоговейно взял в ладони ребристую рукоять и повернул, чтобы свет свечи отразился на сверкающем острие.  
– Ангельский клинок. Убивает всё, кроме архангелов, Принцев Ада и, пожалуй, некоторых богов.   
– А кто такие ангелы? Это у вас так охотников называют?

Сэм подавил порыв закрыть лицо рукой и принялся объяснять. Проговорили до рассвета, сначала вдвоём, отправив Пумар спать, потом к беседе присоединились ещё несколько мужчин. Они как-то по-особому дёргали за верёвку, привязанную рядом с дырой в заборе, в комнате звякал колокольчик и Аргайя выходил их встречать. По острым взглядам, мгновенно оценивавшим и самого Сэма, и его клинок на столе, по одежде, увешанной оружием, которое при движении не издавало ни звука, Винчестер узнавал во всех них охотников. К утру безумный, но единственно возможный в такой ситуации план был готов.

***

По расчетам Дина прошло не меньше четырёх часов с тех пор, как его засунули в камеру к местной королеве. Обед уже давно прошёл, память о завтраке растворилась в пространстве и времени, кормить же их никто не собирался. Дин мысленно прикидывал время до того момента, когда ему придётся воспользоваться местными удобствами, вернее, их отсутствием, и всё более мрачнел. Гвен сладко сопела, пригревшись у него на груди, от её волос шёл запах чуть подгоревшей хлебной корки, и Дин боялся, что урчание в его желудке разбудит королеву. Но, похоже, после двух лет в камере она бы уже не прошла испытания горошиной. 

За ними пришли когда, по прикидкам Дина, на небе должны были засветиться первые звёзды. Сначала вошли двое с факелами и встали по бокам от решётчатой двери, потом ещё один бесцеремонно вздёрнул на ноги сонно моргающую Гвен, и Дин успел отметить тонкие черты чумазого лица. Ещё двое закрепили на руках Дина железные браслеты с довольно длинной цепью между ними. Развести руки на всю длину он не мог, но, чтобы почесать затылок, ему не пришлось бы задирать к нему обе руки. Впрочем, ни о каком «почесать» речи не шло – его вздёрнули на ноги и тычками погнали следом за тем, кто повёл по коридору между решётками королеву.

Они поднялись на один этаж, снова прошли между решётками и вошли в просторный зал, заполненный устройствами, о которых Дин предпочёл бы знать поменьше. Цепи с него сняли, сорвали кафтан, а футболку просто разорвали и сдёрнули ошмётки. Руки тут же завели за спину и обернули запястья мягкой тканью. «Дыба», – холодно подумал Дин. Шерстяная ткань, чтобы не повредить запястья, тогда кисти рук можно использовать в других видах пыток. Он знал, что его болевой порог был хорошо поднят в Аду и потерять сознание раньше, чем через полтора часа, даже не надеялся. Правда, если между связанных ног просунут бревно-утяжелитель, да если палач на нём попрыгает – это сокращало время. Но и гарантировало тяжёлые повреждения плечевые суставов, действовать руками он уже не сможет минимум сутки. Ещё сокращало время бичевание, но тут тоже проблема – пять ударов он выдерживал точно, дальше – по обстоятельствам. А пять ударов – это спина в лохмотья до самых рёбер, и ни о каком побеге уже не могло быть и речи. Притворно потерять сознание не получится – нужно контролировать дыхание, а вися с вывернутыми руками, это могут разве что йоги. Дин йогом не был, он был профессионально обученным палачом и понимал, что шансов уйти отсюда целым у него практически не было. 

Правда, можно было попытаться вывести из себя палача или допрашивающих, чтобы они перестарались и допустили ошибку, лишив его сознания до того, как достаточно сильно покалечат. Поэтому Дин взглядом попросил прощения у сжавшейся комочком у ног писца Гвен, и обратился к пузатому мужику, уже подтягивавшему его на верёвке, перекинутой через перекладину:

– Эй, Ходор, учи слова, сейчас много новых узнаешь. 

Ругань помогала терпеть боль, привычной волной побежавшей от плеч вниз, к пояснице, и вверх, к локтям и запястьям. Поначалу он как-то вскользь отметил, что у королевы красивые глаза – ярко-карие, удивлённо приподнятые к вискам, и ровные брови крыльями, но потом сосредоточился на чётком произношении и логических связках слов. Тем более, что ему вопросов не задавали. Спрашивали Гвен, заставляя вспоминать какие-то моменты из детства, когда она оказывалась в кабинете отца, разговоры с ним и даже расположение мебели, штор и прочую, на взгляд Дина, лабуду. Он ругался, отвлекал на себя внимание, но допросчики были опытные и на провокации не велись. Наконец, исчерпав вдохновение на Наместнике и его родословной, Дин перешёл к самому допросчику, мелкому крысоподобному человечку в коричневом балахоне. И это сработало. Тот приказал достать бич. Первый удар ожёг спину и вышиб дыхание. Кровь побежала горячими дорожками, и в наступившей после свиста бича тишине Дин услышал всхлип Гвен. Он открыл глаза, нашёл её залитое слезами лицо и попытался улыбнуться. Ругаться дальше он пока не мог, все силы шли на то, чтобы прояснить затуманенное болью сознание. Времени ему не дали – палач уже вытер бич, и он свистнул второй раз. От боли потемнело в глазах, и звуки пропали, но Дин помнил, что к тому времени, когда язык бича снова будет насухо протёрт, ощущения вернутся, чтобы он мог прочувствовать весь удар, каждую разрываемую клетку. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не закричать – на крик их тратится гораздо меньше, чем на сдерживание. Чем раньше эти силы закончатся, тем раньше закончится и пытка, и молча он мог попытаться сэкономить хотя бы один удар… Не третий. Может, пятый…

Переоценил ли себя Дин, или Гвен как-то прервала пытку, но после третьего удара его сняли с дыбы. Палач профессионально вправил вывихнутые плечевые суставы, грубые руки подхватили под них, и тут он потерял сознание. Очнулся в камере под женские всхлипы и прикосновение влажной ткани к пылающей спине. 

– Откуда вода? – спросил он, с трудом поворачивая голову в ту сторону, откуда слабо веяло теплом.  
– Стражник оставил сегодня два кувшина, а не один.   
– Дай попить. И не бинтуй спину, просто полей водой и оставь. 

Пить, лежа на животе и почти не поднимая головы, очень трудно, но Дин умудрился пролить под себя меньше, чем проглотить, что, несомненно, было признаком того, что сил у него осталось больше, чем рассчитывал местный палач. 

– Гвен, можешь помочь? – Дин не знал, можно ли попросить королеву сделать массаж простолюдину, а насчёт своего происхождения он иллюзий не питал. Впрочем, попить-то она ему дала, и раны на спине пыталась промыть. – Найди мою кисть и начинай её щипать.  
– Щипать? Зачем?  
– Чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Я, похоже, надолго вырубился, рук не чувствую.

Сесть самостоятельно Дин не мог именно поэтому – нужно было опереться на руки, чтобы подняться, но вывихнутые плечевые суставы могли подвести в любой момент. Чтобы не допустить повторного вывиха, нужно было чётко контролировать приложение силы, а как это сделать, если не чувствуешь?   
Она кончиками пальцев заскользила по его руке, следом защекотали кожу мурашки. Несколько щипков, и он уже смог самостоятельно сжать пальцы в кулак. Гвен испуганно ойкнула и отдёрнула свою руку.

– Левую тоже пощипать?   
– Если не трудно, – Дин был искренне благодарен, королева оказалась девчонкой что надо. 

Он услышал шорох ткани, когда она встала, обошла его вытянутое поперёк камеры тело и присела с другой стороны. И снова еле ощутимое прикосновение, горячий зуд под кожей и восхитительное ощущение владения собственным телом, забивающее даже боль.

Он подобрал руки под себя и медленно поднялся, сгибая и подтягивая ноги, замирая в неподвижности, когда простреливала боль в разорванной коже спины или от излишнего усилия в плечах. Отдышался и снова попросил напиться. Гвен попыталась напоить его, но он принял кувшин из её рук и напился сам. А потом так же осторожно встал и в два шага дошёл до решётки. Когда его кинули сюда, кажется, вечность назад, он не смог изучить камеру – сначала успокаивал, а потом согревал собой уснувшую девушку, просидевшую в холоде и темноте почти два года. Но сейчас Гвен не спала, значит, нужно было разведать место, может, удастся что-нибудь найти. 

Разведывать приходилось наощупь – стоило развернуться от решётки, и обступила темнота. Грубая каменная кладка, но ковырять раствор между камнями нечем, и неизвестно, насколько толстые здесь стены и что находится за ними. Он медленно продвигался, ощупывая стену на уровне груди – поднять руки выше не давали больные суставы, а наклониться – располосованная спина. После каждого маленького шага старательно описывал круг ногой – может, что-то есть на расстоянии шага от стены. Пока кроме клочков соломы, легко откидываемой к центру камеры, ничего не попадалось. На очередном шаге он пнул что-то поплотнее соломы, и оно покатилось с лёгким стуком.

– Гвен, можешь посмотреть, что это?

Он услышал, как она шуршит платьем и соломой, отыскивая наощупь откатившийся предмет. Потом лёгкие шаги к решётке и вскрик: из рук Гвен выпал человеческий череп.

– Не бойся, твоё величество. Этот уже мёртвый, а нам надо бояться живых. А ты что, не знала, что у тебя тут покойник в соседях?  
– Это ты смелый, Диана… Дин. А я глупая трусиха.  
– Ничего ты не глупая и не трусиха, – возразил для порядка Дин, опускаясь на корточки поближе к тому месту где должен был лежать обезглавленный скелет. Конечно, если бы Гвен не упиралась и вышла замуж за одного из кандидатов, то, возможно, сохранила бы трон и страну. А, может быть, уже потеряла бы их вместе с жизнью – кто знает, что пришло бы в голову её придворному магу, ныне Наместнику.

Он осторожно шарил руками, стараясь не перемешать кости. Грудная клетка бесполезна, а вот плечевая, берцовая и особенно бедренная кости могли очень пригодиться как оружие или инструмент. Он тщательно их ощупал, проверяя целостность, и с сожалением отбросил все, кроме одной – человек, нашедший конец в этой камере, вёл довольно бурную жизнь, на протяжении которой ломал себе обе руки и ногу. Зато вторая бедренная кость оказалась вполне целой и гладкой, без бугров и наростов. Держа её в одной руке, второй он продолжил ощупывать стену. Больше до самой решётки ничего интересного не попалось. 

– А расскажи-ка, Гвен, какой здесь распорядок – как часто обход стражи, когда кормят, ну и всё прочее, – попросил Дин, старательно осматривая и ощупывая каждый штырь решётки. Здесь ему уже пришлось потерпеть и, невзирая на боль, вытягиваться и наклоняться, чтобы выяснить, как металл соединяется с кладкой и не удастся ли нарушить это соединение. 

Королева принялась рассказывать, и Дин с сожалением узнал, что кормёжка здесь один раз – по утрам. Одну уже пропустил, попав в камеру ближе к полудню, а второй дожидаться не намеревался. Практики обхода стражей подземелий между кормёжками не существовало вообще, разве что они являлись за кем-нибудь, чтобы вытащить на допрос или казнь, или вернуть в камеру, как Дина и Гвен. Понятия мужских и женских камер тоже не существовало – все, кто попадал вместе, вместе и сидели. Дина к Гвен сунули потому, что решили растопить сердце королевы, пытая на её глазах красивого мужчину. Оно бы сработало, если бы Гвен было, что сказать. Королева запнулась, объясняя это, и Дин про себя хмыкнул – есть ещё порох в этих самых, надо только выбраться отсюда как можно более целым, а там хоть на ближайший сеновал – девчонка, насколько он мог рассмотреть урывками, настоящая красавица.

Дин посмотрел на кость в своих руках, потом на петли двери. Они были достаточно короткими, чтобы попытаться приподнять. Ещё и сверху зияла приличная щель – недоработочка, снять дверь с петель можно не открывая, что ему и нужно. Сбить костью замок невозможно, но если точно рассчитать прикладываемое усилие, то кость даже на излом могла выдержать вес двери. Он оставил кость возле решётки и побрёл обратно к скелету – искать опору рычага. Время у него было, спать он сегодня не собирался – во сне мышцы опять затекут, и придётся тратить время на разогрев. Ничего, отоспится после побега или на том свете – это уж как получится. 

Он установил рычаг и надавил. Дверь даже не шелохнулась, а плечи заломило и руки сорвались. Так ничего не получится.   
– Гвен, подойди, пожалуйста. 

Она подошла к решётке, и Дин смог, наконец, оценить её в полный рост. Высокая, намного выше здешнего населения, впрочем, может, у них, как в Индии, правят и подчиняются практически разные расы. Худая, это понятно, но всё же, фунтов сто в ней осталось. Ещё отметил чисто королевскую гордую посадку головы на изящной шее и узкие ладони с вымазанными в его крови длинными пальцами. 

– Я сейчас надавлю, а ты садись мне на руки. Попытайся сделать это всем весом и сразу, очень быстро – долго эта кость не выдержит, а другой у нас нет. 

В широко распахнутых карих глазах промелькнуло удивление, гнев, понимание и смущение, а потом она только молча кивнула и начала подбирать юбку, чтобы та не мешала. Дин пристроил кость на место, снова поймал взгляд и, когда увидел, что Гвен готова, резко нажал. Ждать ему не пришлось – он даже не успел ощутить вес её тела, обрушившегося на кисти его рук, как петли подались, и тяжёлая решётка, подпрыгнув, начала падать на них. Гвен приняла её на вытянутые руки, не удержала и повалилась назад, на Дина. Дверь развернулась, удерживаемая цепью и замком и непременно стукнула бы краем по косяку, если бы Гвен не вцепилась в неё изо всех своих невеликих сил. Дин не сразу смог ей помочь – под весом королевы он приложился разодранной спиной прямо на грязный пол и гнилую солому, и от боли у него потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание. Но уже через минуту он помог Гвен пристроить тяжёлую железяку так, что она даже не звякнула, и с трудом поднялся. 

Судя по всему, была глубокая ночь, и их тихая возня с дверью никого не потревожила. Но идти по освещённому факелами коридору мимо спящих прерывистым голодным сном людей было всё равно опасно. Коридор после камеры Гвен и Дина продолжался дальше и сворачивал куда-то в темноту. Неизвестно, что там было, но королева вдруг встрепенулась, крепко ухватила его за руку и потянула именно туда, в короткий участок, противоположный тому, через который их приводили. 

– Что там? – едва слышно прошептал Дин.

Гвен только приложила палец к губам и бесшумно скользнула в темноту. Дальше они двигались снова наощупь, и Дин подумал, что это становится дурной привычкой. Через томительные несколько десятков шагов Гвен остановилась и начала ощупывать камни в стене. 

– Здесь где-то есть тайный ход, – не дожидаясь его вопроса прошептала она. – Мне было восемь, когда я сбежала от нянек. Родители были на каком-то приёме, а я скучала. Я бежала оттуда, – она, наверное, махнула рукой, но Дин не разобрал в темноте. – Стукнулась о сломанный держатель для факела и ударилась головой о стену. Держатель вот он, только… Тьма! Я же была ниже!  
Дин по шороху ткани понял, что Гвен присела на корточки.  
– Очнулась перед провалом в каменной стене, откуда пробивался свет. 

Видимо, она нашла камень, который открывал проход, потому, что раздался еле слышный скрип, и действительно проявился проём в стене, за которым угадывались ведущие наверх ступеньки. Гвен снова ухватила Дина за руку, хотя больше это было без надобности – теперь уже было видно, куда ставить ногу. Но он не стал вырываться – узкая горячая ладошка оказалась приятной на ощупь. Они шагнули на тесную, почти полностью затянутую паутиной лестницу. Дин хотел бы обогнать девушку, чтобы собирать её на себя, но это было невозможно. К тому же, королева, кажется, не очень боялась пауков. Они поднялись на три этажа, когда увидели источник света – несколько дырочек, расположенных в стене на разной высоте. Дин провёл ладонью и почувствовал шершавые доски – похоже, это место было сделано для подслушивания и подглядывания за происходящим в комнате.

– Папин кабинет, – еле слышно шепнула ему на ухо Гвен, обдав тёплым ветерком. 

Она уже приникла глазом к одному из самых верхних отверстий, и Дину ничего не оставалось, как встать вплотную к ней – остальные дырочки были ниже, для того, чтобы смотреть в них, им бы пришлось согнуться. Когда такое горячее и гибкое прижимается к обнажённому телу, на запах становится уже плевать, тем более, после получаса на дыбе он и сам не фиалками благоухал. Дину стоило большого труда отвлечься от того, что находилось рядом и сосредоточиться на происходящем в комнате. А там было на что посмотреть.

Высокий худой мужчина с длинными полуседыми волосами в кожаном кафтане, украшенном выдавленными узорами и с перевязью, на которой висел приличных размеров меч в драгоценных ножнах, стоял спиной к ним. Перед ним на маленьком столике была расстелена грубая ткань, а на ней лежали два совершенно одинаковых камня. Дин их сразу узнал – это были скрижали. Кое-что, помимо языка, оказалось одинаковым в обоих мирах. Мелкие письмена, покрывавшие верхнюю сторону, так же точно чуть заезжали на края, оставаясь такими же чёткими и нечитаемыми, как и в его мире. Мужчина водил над ними руками, едва касаясь длинными, цепкими пальцами то одного, то другого.

– Ингайя, – еле слышно прошептала Гвен.

Раздался резкий стук, после чего открылась дверь в противоположной стене, и в комнату вошёл парень в коричневом дерюжном балахоне.

– Приветствую, мой повелитель. Вы просили принести оружие охотника, я исполнил.  
– Клади сюда, – велел Наместник, указывая на столик перед собой – между скрижалями оставалось ещё достаточно места, чтобы туда поместились пара ножей и ангельский клинок. Дин порадовался, что пистолет отдал Сэму – тут он точно был бы лишним.   
– Как интересно, – маг поднял клинок, поймал им лучик света от факела и покрутил, любуясь блеском. – Думал, их уже не осталось в мире.  
– Красивая игрушка, – робко подал голос коричневый и оскалился, демонстрируя вылезшие из дёсен вампирские клыки.   
– Игрушка? – в голосе Наместника послышался грозный рык, и вампир согнулся, моментально пряча клыки. – Это клинок ангелов! Нет в мире меча, который выстоит против этой игрушки.  
– Ангелов? А разве они не старушечьи сказки? – вампир кинул взгляд снизу и, видя, что начальник занят рассматриванием клинка, осторожно выпрямился.  
– Не сказки. Две тысячи лет назад в мире случилась битва, которую после назвали Последней. Не в том смысле, что после неё никто не сражался, а в том, что она стала последней для тех, кто сражался в ней – для ангелов и демонов. Кипели реки, горы проваливались в бездну, на месте морей поднимались хребты. Они полегли все – и те, кто считал себя светлыми, и те, кто тёмными. Сотни тысяч таких клинков скрещивались в блеске молний. Но исход сражения решился не там. В глубокой пещере на другом краю земли два таких клинка раскололи две из четырёх скрижалей – ангельскую и демоническую. Неважно, кто мог победить в битве – проиграли её обе стороны. Потому, что у расы есть только то будущее, которое записано в скрижали. Остались только две – человеческая, – длинноволосый коснулся левого камня, – и скрижаль созданий, наша скрижаль, – он погладил правую, пытаясь пальцами проследить запутанные письмена.  
– Но как скрижали оказались здесь, в Курайе? – снова подал голос вампир.  
– Длинными путями, они тебе неинтересны, – в низком голосе Наместника проскользнуло пренебрежение. – Просто поразительно, – продолжил он. – В одном месте почти одновременно нашлось и средство, и возможность для исполнения моей цели. Прикажи готовить площадь и объявить жителям: сегодня… нет, не успеем, – завтра состоится казнь королевы. 

Дин обхватил рукой плечи Гвен, прижал её к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
– Я этого не допущу.

Она обняла его рукой за талию, стараясь не касаться длинной раны на пояснице, и молча кивнула. Потом снова чуть отстранилась, приникая глазом к отверстию в стене.

– Но разве вам не объявят войну все соседние короли, мой повелитель? – снова продемонстрировал гибкость позвоночника вампир.  
– Это будет уже не важно, – Ингайя развернул клинок, размахнулся и устремил его вниз, к левому камню. Он остановился, не донеся до поверхности полдюйма, и продолжил. – Потому, что следом за Гвинмаленель я уничтожу и человеческую скрижаль.   
– И люди исчезнут? – ужаснулся вампир.  
– Ты что, совсем дурак? – Наместник прекратил представление на публику, бросил клинок между скрижалей и отошёл в сторону, исчезнув из поля зрения. – Нет, конечно. Всё будет по-прежнему, с той лишь разницей, что люди окончательно и полностью перейдут на положение нашего домашнего скота. Они, как и теперь, будут плодиться и размножаться, мы будем ими питаться и использовать в нужных нам ритуалах. Единственное отличие – они не смогут протестовать против такого порядка вещей: без скрижали их род лишится стержня и воли. Мы станем владеть этим миром, и ни один охотник не будет таиться в тенях, чтобы лишить жизни кого-то из нас. Что-то я заболтался, в горле пересохло. Принеси мне вина! – велел маг, и вампир скрылся, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Дин не мог упустить такой случай. Наплевав на возможность заражения, на боль, он прижался спиной к противоположной стене и, резко выкинув ноги, выбил доски, прикрывавшие отверстие в комнату. Он ворвался в грохоте и летящих щепках, и сразу схватил в руки клинок. Ингайя, сидевший в кресле у окна, только повёл рукой, и Дина расплющило по противоположной стене. Маг взмахнул кистью вверх, потом вниз и по её движениям волокло охотника. Следом за ним оставался широкий кровавый след из вскрывшихся ран. Дин не смог удержать клинок, тот вывалился из раскрывшейся ладони, звонко стукнулся и покатился по каменному полу.

– Чувствовал, что рядом есть кто-то живой, но не думал, что моя новая игрушка окажется столь сообразительна, чтобы вырваться из-за решётки. Придётся завтра расстаться и с тобой.

Давление исчезло, и Дин сполз по стене на пол. Прямо перед ним, закрытая от мага свесившейся до самого пола тканью, сидела, сжавшись в комок, Гвен. Дин сделал неловкую попытку встать, в то же время пиная клинок так, чтобы он покатился к ней. 

– Ты, урод столетний, вам всё равно не победить людей. Со скрижалью или без, но мы владеем миром, что этим, что любым другим. 

В это же время Гвен подняла клинок и, взметнувшись гибкой лаской, вонзила его в… левую скрижаль, скрижаль людей. Полыхнуло так, будто разорвалась свето-шумовая граната. В грохоте что-то рухнуло на Дина, под градом ударов он снова потерял сознание. Очнулся уже в камере, с заново навешенной дверью. Второй кости, чтобы её снять, не было, а первую он оставил в тайном ходе. Снова, как и после пытки, коварная королева пыталась смыть с его спины кровь, паутину и неизвестно какую гадость. Но это уже было неважно. Дин резко дёрнулся, отодвигаясь.

– Не знал, что вы предадите свой народ, Ваше Величество, – зло прошептал он.  
– Я не предала, – в голосе Гвен не было ни раскаянья, ни грусти, только торжество. – Ингайя перепутал – слева лежала скрижаль чудовищ.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – не поверил Дин. – Ты что, можешь их читать?  
– Нет, конечно. Их никто не может прочитать. Всё просто – я их уже видела. Перед тем, как узнала про этот проход, я рисовала с няней. Прибежал мой брат, начал смеяться над моим рисунком, я погналась за ним. Он сделал вид, что забежал в папин кабинет, а сам спрятался за статуей в коридоре. Я была младше него на два года и, конечно, не догадалась. Вошла в кабинет, там сидел отец, а перед ним на столе лежали эти камни. Он не рассердился, посадил меня на колени и начал говорить, что эти два невзрачных булыжника – самое большое сокровище, что есть на земле. Я, конечно, не поняла, думала, что сокровище спрятано внутри камней и ухватилась за один. Не подняла, но подвинула и вымазала краской. А папа сказал, что это камень людей и с ним надо обращаться очень осторожно. Потом он поменял камни местами, завернув испачканный мной в тряпку, на которой было написано «существа», а второй, чистый, в ткань с надписью «люди». И рассмеялся. Я всегда любила, когда папа смеялся. Сегодня я разбила чистую скрижаль. Если бы мы остались там, показала бы тебе жёлтые пятнышки по бокам целой скрижали – я как раз рисовала солнце, когда пришёл брат. Где отец их прятал я так и не узнала, и это хорошо, я бы не выдержала и рассказала о них раньше, до того, как ты принёс ангельский клинок. Но из-за меня тебе пришлось столько вытерпеть… И завтра тебя казнят вместе со мной.

Дин ожидал, что королева заплачет, но она только придвинулась и снова провела влажной тканью по его спине.  
– Не бойся, – он хотел пожать ей руку, но промахнулся и положил ладонь на обтянутое грубой тканью колено. – Там, на воле, остался мой брат, Сэм. Он обязательно нас вытащит. Если честно, я не понимаю, почему он до сих пор этого не сделал. Ему давно пора тут объявиться.  
– Диа… Дин, вытащить нас невозможно. Нужно смириться и достойно принять смерть. К тому же, если твой брат хоть вполовину такой же смелый, как ты, мне не страшно оставить на него людей. Он победит чудовищ, а нгайял сохранит нашу землю.  
– Он не вполовину, он в два раза смелее меня, – ответил Дин, продолжая чуть поглаживать бедро королевы. – Ни в одном из миров нет силы, которая могла бы его остановить…

***

… если у него отнимали брата. Дин говорил это больше чтобы успокоить девушку, сам он не видел, ведь в режим берсерка Сэм переходил только тогда, **_когда у него отнимали брата!_** Демоны или ангелы, твари или призраки – всё уничтожалось ровно в ту секунду, когда Сэм понимал, что в поисках Дина они бесполезны. Со временем находить источники информации становилось труднее – с его пути бежало всё неживое или условно живое. Он лажанулся единственный раз – когда отчаялся узнать, куда делся Дик Роман, утащивший за собой Дина с Касом, и пытался зажить нормальной жизнью с Амандой. В конце концов, когда-то они с Дином договорились, что если один из них уйдёт навсегда, второй не будет искать. Только оба врали себе и друг другу. Во-первых, вернуться можно откуда угодно. Во-вторых, прекращать искать нельзя никогда. 

Утром следующего дня небольшой отряд выдвинулся лесами к Курайе. С других сторон к городской стене подтягивались уцелевшие горстки охотников. Сэм не вдавался в подробности охотничьей связи, только понял, что здесь вместо телефонов успешно использовались птицы. Охотники ехали, шли, проникали в город одним им известными путями – под землёй, в основном. Или под мешками с мукой и грудами репы на телегах через городские ворота. Под видом купцов и маркитанток – это был самый опасный путь: нацепить накладной живот можно, но как спрятать цепкость взгляда, подмечающего всё и тут же анализирующего? Как скрыть от существ, способных проникнуть в голову, остроту мыслей и чёткость восприятия? Но и это им удалось – до самого вечера и даже позже в подземелье под одним из домов на Ратушной площади продолжали подходить люди. 

Сверху, на площади, стучали топоры и визжали пилы – сооружали помост для казни. Прорваться с боем в замок было практически невозможно – там у тварей, держащих оборону, было неоспоримое преимущество. Но утром большинство из них становятся медлительнее. Да и возможностей отбить двоих на открытой площади больше, чем в узких каменных коридорах. Сэм не спал вторую ночь, но усталости не испытывал. Он уже наизусть выучил расположение близлежащих зданий и куда ведут идущие от площади улицы. Вычислил, где поставить арбалетчиков и даже побывал на каждом таком месте, скрываясь под серым солдатским плащом. Были заготовлены травы, дым от сгорания которых заставлял беситься ящеров. Подготовлены повозки – неизвестно, что там с Дином и королевой, спасти которую охотники хотели едва ли меньше, чем Сэм брата. Может, придётся увозить бесчувственные тела, на этот случай уже были расставлены люди сразу по четырём маршрутам, заканчивавшимся в трущобах перед городской стеной. 

Планируя вторую в жизни военную операцию, Сэм постарался учесть ошибки первой, и главную – отсутствие слаженности между охотниками. Конечно, все они одиночки, реже – сработавшиеся пары. Но при этом – натренированы на уровне армейских разведчиков, а значит, работать вместе их можно убедить и научить. В древних катакомбах под городом развернулась почти полноценная база обучения. Объединять охотников в группы больше, чем по три человека, Сэм посчитал лишним, но практически весь день заставлял их сражаться друг с другом, как если бы одни были солдатами, другие охотниками, а потом менялись. Придумал, как подавать сигналы, стреляя вверх болтами с привязанными к ним разноцветными тряпками. Чтобы уж точно на сигнал обратили внимание все, в хвостах сигнальных болтов пропилили отверстия, и теперь при выстреле они издавали довольно противный вой и свист. 

Сэм вспоминал уроки истории, лекции и огромную библиотеку Стэнфорда, исторические фильмы и даже столь любимую Дином «Игру престолов», стараясь выцепить из этого моря знаний и выдумок то, что можно было использовать сейчас. А параллельно этому пульсом в ушах билось имя «Дин». Что там с братом, жив ли он, выдержал ли пытки. В том, что его будут пытать, Сэм не сомневался: уж больно рожа у старшего братца наглая, таких все хотят сломать – от продажных копов до генералов тайных и явных армий. 

***

Грязная солома, паутина, пыль и щепки не прошли даром для располосованной спины Дина. После скудного завтрака он почувствовал, что длинные раны от бича начало дёргать – в них попала инфекция. Обмывать себе спину он Гвен запретил – после необходимых гигиенических процедур воды оставалось мало, а ему нужно будет много пить, чтобы во время казни быть в сознании и попытаться сделать хоть что-то. Спине уже не помочь, а спасти королеву он обещал, и должен выполнить это обещание любой ценой.

Он действительно часто прикладывался к кувшину, сначала сам, потом заметил, что ему помогают сильные тонкие руки. Во рту постоянно сохло не столько от температуры, сколько от того, что он не мог остановиться и заткнуться, ведь в молчании оставаться в сознании гораздо труднее. Он рассказывал Гвен об отце и маме, об их единственном настоящем доме «Импале». А в основном – о брате. 

– Сэмми умный, по-настоящему умный, – задыхаясь от жара, частил Дин. – У него столько всего в голове намешано, что иногда даже страшно, как она не лопается от знаний. Только он своим умом может иногда не в ту степь забрести, но это фигня, в конце всё равно правильное решение найдёт. И он не умеет останавливаться. Если идёт – до конца. А ещё Сэм врать не умеет совершенно. Я умею, он – нет. Один раз ему удалось меня обмануть – когда он сказал, что не будет мешать мне уйти, если я на самом деле решу… В смысле, умереть решу. Я поверил, а Сэм… Он пришёл за мной туда, где выжить было невозможно. Он сказал: «Я соврал». Я лучше этих слов в жизни ничего не слышал…

За ними пришли, когда воды уже не осталось, и вся история их с Сэмом непростой жизни была рассказана не на один раз – Дин подозревал, что сделал это зря, но что уж теперь. Очередной тип в коричневом балахоне напоил его чем-то жгучим из фляжки, и сразу полегчало, Дин даже смог идти самостоятельно. Пламя в спине не угасло, но после этого лекарства чувства как будто притупились. 

Свет солнечного утра отчаянно резанул по привыкшим к мраку глазам, по щекам побежали слёзы, и Дин сердито вытер их кулаком – на него опять надели цепи, а они были в этом отношении удобнее наручников. Их с Гвен загнали на большую деревянную платформу. С его стороны было сооружено большое лежащее плашмя колесо. «Решили четвертовать, как Мэла Гибсона в «Храбром сердце»», – отметил Дин. Как собирались убить королеву, он не понял – с её стороны платформа была пуста. 

Перед помостом плотным рядом выстроились стражники, и их начищенные шлемы пускали зайчиков, заставляя глаза слезиться снова и снова. Дин долго искал положение, чтобы не щуриться, наконец, просто отвернулся. Тем более, что слева от него стояла Гвен, а на неё смотреть было гораздо приятнее, чем на всё остальное. Её не портили даже грязные волосы, тёмно-каштановые в солнечных лучах. Мешковатое коричневое платье скрывало выпуклости, если они ещё остались после двухгодичной тюремной диеты, но не могло скрыть по-настоящему королевской осанки. Дину пришло в голову сравнение не с натянутой тетивой, а с лайтсабером – холодным и смертельным, ограниченным длиной человеческого роста, но переполненным тихо гудящей смертоносной энергией. Королеву можно было убить, но победить её было нельзя. Там, в камере она позволяла себе быть слабой в его руках. Но здесь, перед тихо шумящей толпой, плотно набившейся на площадь перед помостом, стояло живое воплощение силы и власти. 

Доски под ногами еле заметно дрогнули, и Дин отвлёкся от восхищённого разглядывания своей сокамерницы. Оказывается, Ингайя уже что-то вещал с трибуны, установленной чуть позади и левее помоста. Вокруг него, сверкая под утренним солнцем драгоценным шитьём кафтанов, переминалось с ноги на ногу несколько придворных с такими противными рожами, что у Дина непроизвольно зачесались костяшки на кулаках. Что там маг плёл про величие «пасынков создателя», как он величал тварей, Дин пропустил мимо ушей. Он вслушивался в мерные шаги, сопровождаемые сотрясениями почвы. Судя по тому, как звук и тяжесть ударов увеличивались, к Курайе двигалось что-то очень большое. И, если он правильно понял местные легенды, это большое было гигантской двуногой ящерицей – нгайял. 

Народ на площади тоже услышал приближение гиганта. Задние попытались ломануться прочь, но по внешнему периметру тоже стояла стража. Дин заподозрил, что под словом «казнь» Ингайя имел в виду не только их с Гвен. Похоже, здесь намечалась гекатомба, достаточная для вызова Смерти. Хотя, Дин и не был уверен, что Билли явится в этот мир на такой вызов. Какая-то из неё неправильная вышла Смерть. Тот, что был до неё и кого Дин убил его же косой, сам предлагал перенести Дина в любой из миров, а Билли проворонила открытие портала Джеком и вообще, похоже, кроме их собственного мира, нигде не бывала.   
Но он опять отвлёкся, а тем временем на площадь упала гигантская тень – в створе улицы двадцатиэтажной горой мускулов воздвиглась местная Годзилла. Огромный ящер стоял на двух толстых ногах, зажатый на уровне колен острыми краями крыш. Короткие передние лапки оказались короткими только по сравнению с совершенно чудовищными задними, а отливающие антрацитовым блеском когти заставили шевелиться волосы на затылке. Длинный хвост твари горизонтально рассекал воздух над флюгерами и дымоходами. Нгайял втянула воздух подвижными ноздрями, раскрыла пасть размером с карьерный грузовик, и начала наклоняться к площади. Люди замерли, тишина наступила такая, что Дин слышал только своё дыхание. 

– Прими мою жертву, Хранительница, – расколол воздух зычный выкрик Ингайи, и Дин почувствовал движение слева. 

Он обернулся в тот момент, когда с королевы упали цепи. Она, освобождённая внешне, оказалась в плену воли колдуна. Её тело медленно оторвалось от помоста и начало подниматься вверх. В полном безветрии её распущенные волосы извивались вокруг головы, как змеи. Гвен запрокинула лицо вверх, к распахнутой пасти, откуда ей навстречу вырвался длинный чёрный язык. Этого Дин уже стерпеть не мог. Он одним движением рванулся к ней, вытянулся, не обращая внимания на взрыв боли в спине, ухватился за тонкие лодыжки. И рухнул на помост, увлекая за собой безвольное тело королевы. 

В падении он краем глаза успел заметить, наконец-то, знакомую каштановую шевелюру, возвышающуюся над толпой на целую голову. В руках Сэм держал ангельский клинок, но как-то странно, боком, одной рукой за рукоять, а другой за кончик острия. Дин не видел, как солнечный зайчик, пущенный клинком, отразился от сверкающего драгоценного камня на цепи, висящей на груди Наместника, и попал прямо в маленький, укрытый шипастыми наростами, глаз нгайял. Зато обиженный рёв ящера услышали, наверное, и в соседних городах, если не государствах. Дин извернулся, прикрывая Гвен своим телом, и ясно, как на киноэкране, увидел огромные желтоватые зубы, смыкающиеся на уровне колен Ингайи. Нгайял вздёрнула голову, по чешуйчатой шее прошло глотательное движение. Дин развернулся снова – с подиума, где стоял Наместник, свешивалась перекушенная нога, из неё выплёскивалась кровь. Второй ноги не было видно – она упала в другую сторону. А ящер фыркнула ещё раз и, удивительно ловко развернувшись, потопала обратно, к городской стене и дальше – на просторы своей страны. 

В этот момент одновременно со всех сторон раздался свист, и стража повалилась, хватаясь на болты, пробившие шеи, лица, а кому и броню. Толпа, напуганная сначала магом, потом гигантом, а теперь ещё и летящей неизвестно откуда смертью, заволновалась. Дин начал подниматься, чтобы найти укрытие для себя и Гвен, но из-за своего состояния двигался медленно. Королева опередила его. Гибким движением вывернувшись из-под Дина, она встала, загораживая его и простирая к толпе тонкие руки:

– Подданные мои! Мои дети, братья и сёстры! Слушайте вашу королеву! Власти Ночи пришёл конец! Хранительница уничтожила узурпатора, но его слуги по-прежнему рядом, они так же хотят нашей гибели. Сохраняйте спокойствие, не позвольте жрецам Ночи довершить то, что пытался начать предатель Ингайя! Солдаты! – уцелевшие охранники и стража, набежавшая из окрестных улиц, подались вперёд, спрессовывая толпу. – Я прощаю вас! Вы не могли ослушаться приказов. Но теперь узурпатор мёртв, и приказы отдаю я! 

Гвен была прекрасна и величественна. Какое на ней платье, что там с лицом и волосами – вряд ли кто видел сейчас. Королева стояла перед своим народом и повелевала им безраздельно. 

– Каждый отряд стражи поступает в распоряжение одного из охотников, – продолжала Гвен. – Я приказываю начать очищение моей страны от нечисти немедленно. Каждый, кто повинен в смерти людей, должен быть схвачен и предан суду. Сопротивление должно подавляться всеми способами, вплоть до смерти. Главнокомандующим я назначаю генерала Саманту Винчестера.

Дин выхватил в толпе покрасневшее лицо Сэма и согнулся в беззвучном хохоте, не обращая внимания на боль. Да уж, теперь брата будут звать Самантой все, а не только он. Такую шутку в их родном мире отмочить было просто нереально. 

– Но, Ваше Величество, – согнулся в поклоне расфранчённый тип, избежавший зубов нгайял только потому, что свалился с подиума, на котором стоял Наместник, когда ящер завопила, ослеплённая солнечным зайчиком. – Зачем привлекать к командованию невежественного охотника, когда у вас есть я?  
– Ты? Если не расслышал, то я простила только солдат, исполнявших приказы. А отдавал их ты. Предатель, ты знал, что твоя королева не больна, ты видел, как мучили и убивали тех, кто мне дорог. Ты сам присутствовал на допросах вместо того, чтобы обернуть оружие мне на помощь. Взять его!

И городские стражники, уже просочившиеся сквозь толпу, немедленно схватили бывшего генерала, заломили руки и поволокли туда, откуда вывели Дина и Гвен на казнь.

– Дин, ты как? – в прекрасных глазах плескалось сочувствие. – Можешь потерпеть до дворца?  
– Со мной всё в порядке, Ваше Величество, – глядя на неё снизу вверх, улыбнулся Дин.

Называть королеву по имени было бы неуместно, к тому же он понял, что всё, что связывало их, осталось в тёмной камере. Он по-прежнему был простолюдином из другого мира, она – местной королевой. И это, конечно, к лучшему. Хотя и жаль – настолько красивые, умные и сильные женщины ему ещё не попадались.   
Королева провела кончиками пальцев по щетине на его щеке, поднялась и отошла, а Дина подхватили сильные мужские руки, куда-то понесли, положили на носилки и снова понесли. То ли действие ведьмовского снадобья закончилось, то ли сепсис переборол его, но вскоре Дин незаметно для себя погрузился в беспамятство, в котором он то один, то с Сэмом метался по лесу, сражался с вендиго и вампирами. Где-то вдалеке всё время маячила Гвен, но он не мог к ней пробиться – призраки или демоны вставали перед ним, и приходилось махать клинком, стрелять, получать и раздавать удары. 

***

– Простите, Ваше Величество, а как вы меня узнали? – тихий, чуть сипловатый голос брата так естественно вплёлся в сон, что Дин не сразу понял, что уже не спит.   
– Дин столько о вас рассказывал в последнюю ночь в клетке, что мне кажется, я знаю вас с детства. Ой, простите, – в нежном голосе Гвен возникли виноватые нотки. – Слово «клетка» в вашем присутствии лучше не произносить, да?   
– Да нет, всё в порядке, – Сэм едва слышно хмыкнул. – Я не настолько чувствителен, как вам, должно быть, наплёл брат.   
– Он не говорил, что вы чувствительны, это я сама уже нафантазировала.   
– А про себя он что вам говорил?  
– Про себя… А вы знаете, про себя Дин ничего не говорил. У меня сложилось впечатление, что это вы его постоянно спасали и выручали.  
– Как всегда, – голос Сэма стал ещё ниже. – Этот балбес никогда не ценил себя даже в сотую долю того, что он стоит.  
– Я верю, – смешок колокольчиком прокатился по помещению. – Но я ценю его не по словам, а по делам. Более благородного и смелого человека мне в жизни не встречалось.  
– Совершенно согласен с вами, Ваше Величество. А теперь, может, вы позволите мне подменить вас на этом дежурстве? Я так понимаю, нужно следить, чтобы он не перевернулся на спину?  
– Да, пока мазь действует, тревожить спину нельзя. В ней есть слюна вампира, она уничтожает любую заразу и одновременно заращивает раны. Они уже затянулись, сейчас рассасываются рубцы. Дин, может быть, скажет, что шрамы – ерунда, но лечение нужно довести до конца. Скажите ему, если будет протестовать, что это моя королевская воля.  
– Боюсь, это для него не аргумент. Но я смогу его убедить. Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество.

Дин уже минут пять боролся с непослушными веками, пытаясь открыть глаза, но удалось это ему только сейчас. Увидел он задёрнутое тяжёлыми портьерами окно и отблеск пламени из камина на золотой бахроме. А когда, всё же, повернул голову, дверь просторной комнаты, где он лежал, уже закрылась. Гвен ушла. Вернее, не Гвен, а Её Величество Гвинмаленель Первая. Теперь – только так. А все слова, которые она тут говорила – это лишь дым и признательность за то сиденье в подземелье. 

– Привет, Сэмми, – пить хотелось отчаянно, и Дин даже не был уверен, что ему удалось сказать эти два слова отчётливо.  
– Привет, придурок, – губ коснулся прохладный край бокала, рука брата помогла приподняться и сделать несколько глотков, не пролив на себя горьковатый напиток.  
– Что это за дрянь?   
– Лекарство. Спи давай дальше, ещё вся ночь впереди.  
– А ты?  
– Я тоже какой-то гадости напился, третьи сутки спать не могу. Ребята сказали, что скоро действие закончится, вот тогда ты получишь моё бесчувственное тело в своё распоряжение на целые сутки.   
– Круто. Будем с Гвен тебе косички заплетать и губки помадой малевать.  
– Только попробуй! – перед носом Дина нарисовался увесистый кулак. Дин внимательно его рассмотрел, но свежих ссадин не заметил. Он попытался перевернуться, но кулак мгновенно переместился на лопатку и с силой придавил к постели.  
– Не дёргайся. Сказали спать на животе – будешь спать на животе.  
– Или что?  
– Рядом лягу, – противным голосом пообещал брат, и Дину пришлось смириться. К тому же, начало действовать лекарство, глаза закрывались и стало абсолютно всё равно, на спине или на животе – главное, спать.  
– Сучка ты, Саманта, – из последних сил пробормотал Дин.  
– От придурка слышу, – Сэм закрыл дверь холодильника и протянул Дину бутылку «Миллера», которая в тёплом воздухе бункера мгновенно покрылась испариной. 

***

Второй раз Дин проснулся легко. Он лежал на спине, в открытое окно светило солнце и врывался тёплый ветерок, играя бахромой раздёрнутых портьер. Дин поднялся, оглядывая просторную комнату. Гобелены на стенах со сценами, больше всего похожими на ПиДжеев Ривенделл. Камин с подёрнутыми серым пеплом углями – скорее всего, его топили только из-за его состояния, в этом месте ночи были достаточно тёплыми. Перед камином два кресла и столик, ещё одно кресло возле кровати, на которой проснулся Дин. Сама кровать больше напоминала хороший такой теннисный корт, только сетки поперёк не хватало. Он выпутался из одеяла, спустил ноги. Ступни тут же утонули в длинной шерсти медвежьей шкуры. Дин оценил размеры зверя и передёрнул плечами. Похоже, это был ещё один экземпляр, который, по словам Сэма, не мог вырасти при нынешнем атмосферном давлении. Но он был хотя бы без чешуи, значит, и млекопитающие в этом мире тоже водились. 

Дин ещё раз внимательно осмотрел свои ступни, потом руки. Нюхать подмышки он просто побоялся. Кто бы его ни лечил – он занимался только спиной и плечевыми суставами, всё остальное оставалось безобразно грязным. Как только Дин подумал о душе, дверь отворилась без стука, и в комнату впорхнули две странно одетые девицы. Впрочем, странно они выглядели бы в двадцать первом веке, а века так для двенадцатого-девятнадцатого – в самый раз. Дин машинально прикрылся одеялом, но потом заметил лежащий чуть дальше на кровати халат и потянул его – если палачи на его штаны не покушались, то лекари раздели донага.

– Желает ли господин завтракать в комнате или его проводить в столовую? – хитро стреляя глазками, спросила правая девица. Она была повыше своей товарки и достала бы Дину до подмышки. Вторая, пониже и покруглее, была помладше, лет двадцати на вид, и разглядывала Дина украдкой, но тоже с явным интересом.   
– Так, девчонки, – Дин надел халат, но вставать не торопился. – Давайте без «господ». Никакого завтрака, пока я не помоюсь, понятно?  
Те синхронно кивнули, заговорщицки переглянулись и так же синхронно прыснули, прикрывая рты ладошками.   
– Ну-ка, отвернулись обе, – скомандовал Дин и, когда девушки выполнили приказ, встал, запахивая халат. Перед кроватью нашлись и местные мокасины, видимо, пошитые специально на его немаленькие ступни. – И где у вас тут помыться можно?

Дин думал, что девчонки просто приведут его в местную баню, ванную, сарай с лоханью или что тут вообще возможно, а дальше он уже сам. Не тут-то было. Ванная комната была огромной, сверкала мрамором и позолотой. Посередине располагалась огромная ванна, вырубленная из цельного куска кварца, настолько прозрачного, что казалось, вода, налитая в ней до краёв, просто парит в воздухе. А дальше за ванной виднелся небольшой бассейн. Дин умом понимал, что он в королевском дворце, но от такого зрелища онемел и даже не заметил, как девицы сняли с него халат, подвели к прозрачной ванне и ласково, но настойчиво в эту ванну засунули. И, главное, пены, чтобы спрятаться в ней, не было! Впрочем, чем бы помогла плавающая на поверхности пена, если стенки прозрачные? 

Впрочем, смущение быстро прошло, когда Дин увидел, что девчонки остались в одних сорочках, мгновенно промокших и не скрывавших уже ничего. В четыре проворных и очень опытных руки он был вымыт до самого последнего дюйма даже в самых укромных местах. Как им это удалось – лучше не задумываться, ведь Дин тоже не поленом лежал. Хотя кое-какая его часть определённо приобрела твёрдость полена. Но девчонки, орудуя руками и мочалками, сами в руки не давались. Незаметно они все трое оказались в прохладном бассейне, но когда Дин попытался, наконец, перехватить инициативу, обе с визгом и смехом выскочили из воды и мгновенно скрылись за дверью. Дин обозвал юрких зараз последними словами, немного побултыхался в прохладной воде, успокаиваясь, и вылез, заворачиваясь в полотенце.

На мраморной скамейке лежала его одежда – джинсы, рубашка, куртка, носки и трусы – всё настолько чистое, что даже не верилось. Рядом на полу стояли верные ботинки, тоже тщательно отчищенные от камешков между протекторами. 

«Не удивлюсь, если они и шнурки погладили», – подумал Дин, рассовывая по привычным местам клинки и пистолет. 

В удобной одежде, отмытый до скрипа, нигде ничего не болит. Впору начать искать выход из персональной ячейки в общие помещения Рая. Вместо этого Дин открыл дверь ванной. Девчонки стояли снаружи. Они уже переоделись в сухое, и только мокрые косы да румянец на щеках выдавали их недавние проказы. 

– Их Величество Гвинмаленель Первая ждёт вас в Малой столовой, – чинно присела старшая.  
– Ну, веди, динамщица мелкая, – проворчал Дин. Злости на них не было – поиграли, повеселились, может, у них так принято гостей встречать. 

Королева ждала его, стоя у маленького столика посреди очередной комнаты. Что там было: гобелены, кресла, Дин так и не заметил – у него было ощущение, что он актёр и снимается в комнате с зелёным экраном. Потому, что видел только её – королеву. Её золотисто-каштановые, переливающиеся в свете солнца волосы. Приподнятые к вискам карие глаза под выгнутыми крыльями бровей. Милый носик уточкой, который делал её совершенное лицо живым и необыкновенно притягательным. Гвен улыбнулась ему, и забавные ямочки прорезали нежные персиковые щёки. Периферийным зрением он отметил, что одета она была во что-то длинное, струящееся, похожее и не похожее на одежды Джексоновских эльфов. Впрочем, она и сама была как сошедшая с экрана эльфийка, и протянутую руку нельзя было пожать, а целовать руки он как-то не научился. Поэтому и замер, едва коснувшись кончиков прохладных пальцев. Гвен пришлось притянуть его к себе и поцеловать самой. Только ощутив в руках её гибкое тело, он отмер и ответил со всей страстью, что накопил в себе за эти трое безумных суток. А, может, за последние Чак знает сколько лет. 

К завтраку они вернулись не скоро, возможно, ближе к полудню. Потому, что утолить другой голод оказалось важнее. К огромному облегчению Дина королева не была девственницей, хотя и опыта ей недоставало. Ему лишь кольнуло сердце при мысли, что потеряла она девственность наверняка в застенках, и его затопило такой нежностью, что Гвен пришлось прошептать ему на ухо, что она не хрустальная, не разобьётся. Узкая кушетка, шкура перед камином с длинным ворсом, в котором путались их руки – он изучал комнату с непривычного ракурса и через минуту уже не помнил ни одной детали. Глазами, руками, губами он рассматривал и запоминал гибкое белокожее тело, тонкие руки, длинные ноги, так удобно охватывавшие его поясницу, как будто были созданы именно для него. Из головы даже выветрились мысли о незащищённом сексе – то, чего он не позволял себе ни разу в жизни, о чём не мог помыслить без содрогания. Впрочем, мысли исчезли, заменившись каким-то инстинктом, замешанным на интуиции – угадать, что нравится девушке в его руках, доставить ей удовольствие, раствориться в её стонах, прокатывающихся по тонкому горлу, в шалых, безумно-счастливых глазах цвета горячего шоколада. 

– Ты не замёрзла? – странное дело, после секса совершенно не хотелось спать, тело было наполнено энергией, но не бьющей через край, не требующей незамедлительного действия. Наоборот, хотелось ещё полежать, усвоить эту энергию, погонять её по жилам. Хотелось не выпускать из рук это гибкое обнажённое тело, так доверчиво прижимающееся к нему.   
– Нет. А ты есть хочешь?  
В животе сразу заурчало, и Дин сел, осторожно переместив Гвен на колени.   
– Определённо, да. 

Они одевались, со смехом отыскивая предметы своего гардероба по всей немаленькой Малой столовой. Попутно собрали приличную горку драгоценностей, но Дин в упор не мог вспомнить, где они все на Гвен распределялись, скорее всего в волосах. Он не помнил её причёску, а вот шею, удивительно стройную – помнил, значит, волосы были подняты. 

Завтрак наверняка был вкусным, не мог быть другим, но Дин его опять не запомнил. Потому, что они болтали, как старые друзья, умудряясь находить темы, интересные обоим, хотя ни про кино, ни про спорт Гвен не знала, а Дин точно не читал книг её мира. О чем болтали, чему смеялись, как оказались в спальне – пожалуй, об этом нужно было спрашивать дворцовую стражу, но Дин не помнил, чтобы видел хоть одного из них.   
В эти сутки Сэм мог отсыпаться спокойно – Дину и Гвен было не до его косичек. 

***

Его снова разбудило солнце. Оно тёплым прямоугольником забралось на кровать, высветило тонкий пушок на руке Гвен, лежащей поперёк его груди, запуталось в золотых, невесомых прядях сонной головки на его плече. Дин осторожно вдохнул – от её волос пахло полевыми цветами, лёгким, солнечным запахом. Гвен тоже вздохнула и потянулась, прижимаясь всем своим горячим обнажённым телом. Потом перекатилась, чуть отодвигаясь, и приподнялась на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Ты сегодня уйдёшь, да? – это был не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение, и Дин понял, что Гвен права. Он не мог остаться – у них с Сэмом была задача, которую нужно было выполнить: найти Джека и Кайю, попасть в мир Апокалипсиса и спасти маму.  
– Прости, мне нужно…

Гвен не дала договорить, накрыв его рот тонкими пальцами.

– Я всё понимаю. Я же королева, мне известно, что такое долг, – в её голосе не было ни высокомерия, ни печали – она просто констатировала факт. – Обо мне не думай – у меня теперь всё будет хорошо.  
– Точно? – Дин даже растерялся. Не то, чтобы он так уж хотел остаться, но от мысли о том, что придётся покинуть эту удивительную женщину, на душе начинала точить когти сразу дюжина кошек.  
– Да. Я выйду замуж, рожу наследника и больше не позволю никому покуситься на мой трон.  
– За кого выйдешь, за того мальчишку? – кошки завыли в голос, раздирая сердце в кровавые лохмотья.  
– Нет, за другого, за старика. Мне не нужен глупый ревнивец, мне нужен мудрый советник. А принц Эндерайя достаточно умён, если сведения, собранные Ингайей, не лгут.   
– А наследник? Ты же говорила, что он стар!  
– Наследник будет, – Гвен мечтательно улыбнулась и быстрым движением вскочила с кровати.

Она ещё раз улыбнулась ему от двери, уже затянув поясок халата на тонкой талии, и выскользнула, оставив одного размышлять над последними словами. Хотя, что тут размышлять – незащищённый секс. Но ведь могло и не получиться – откуда она знает так точно? Если только… Если только и правда эльфийка. Уши у неё человеческие, круглые, но эта грация движений, сила и власть в голосе…Да нет, ерунда это. Дин покрутил головой – не зря ему вспомнился Мэл Гибсон и его «Храброе сердце»! Кровь шотландского горца в жилах Стюартов, кровь охотника в потомках местных королей – чего только не бывает на свете. Впрочем, узнать, так ли это, ему не удастся – этот мир уже выталкивал его из себя. Дин ощутил это кожей, зажившей спиной и холодком по икрам. Он встал, оделся и пошёл разыскивать Сэма – тот уже должен был прийти в себя после своего бодрящего снадобья.

Королева Гвинмаленель прощалась со своими спасителями в тронном зале. Тут уж Дин сумел рассмотреть и струящийся шёлк платья, расшитого золотом и мелкими драгоценными камнями, и золотисто-каштановые локоны, уложенные в сложную причёску и скреплённые золотой сеточкой и сверкающей диадемой. Она протянула руку, и Сэм, а потом Дин поцеловали один из тяжёлых перстней, как маленькие кандалы удерживающих тонкие изящные пальцы. Дин не запомнил прощальных слов, да и не видел смысла запоминать – всё, что было надо, они уже сказали друг другу наедине, здесь – для чужих ушей, для пёстрой толпы придворных, солдат, охотников, выделявшихся среди кричащих нарядов своими неброскими одеждами. 

Им дали верховых ящеров, и Аргайе, который сопровождал их до поворота на мельницу, тоже. О том, что Джека нет в этом мире, Винчестеры уже догадались – не мог он уйти так далеко, что ни один из охотников, которые съехались выручать свою королеву из всех окрестных городов, сёл и хуторов, даже не слышал. У трактира Сэм и Дин спешились и дальше пошли на юг пешком. Так получилось даже быстрее, чем на давешнем тихоходном ящере. К тому же, их подгоняло нетерпение – что-то должно было случиться, и они торопились к месту своего появления в этом мире, боясь опоздать.

Троицу, столь же чуждую этому миру, как они сами, Сэм и Дин заметили ещё с дороги, вьющейся по самому верху возвышенности. Высокая женщина в брюках и куртке цвета хаки, короткие светлые волосы её трепал лёгкий ветерок. Рядом с ней подпрыгивал и размахивал руками среднего роста парнишка, тоже с длинной светлой чёлкой. Третьим скромно стоял в сторонке кто-то невысокий и черноволосый, такой хрупкий, что не поймёшь – мальчик или девочка. Не Кайя точно – она и повыше, и кожей потемнее, да и волосы у неё кудрявые и длинные, а у этого прямые и коротко стриженные. Когда сбежали с холма и узнали встречавших, удивление перебило радость от того, что мама была жива, здорова и больше не собиралась никуда сбегать.

– Кевин? – Сэм даже не кинулся обнимать найдёнышей, что означало у него сильнейшее смущение.   
– Все меня знают, а я никого, – улыбнулся живой и здоровый Кевин Трент, переводя с одного Винчестера на другого взгляд своих анимешных глаз. – Люцифер сказал, что в вашем мире я умер, но моя мама жива. А у нас наоборот – мама…  
– Всё в порядке, Кевин, – Мэри приобняла мальчишку за плечи, обтянутые чёрным драным свитером. – Мы найдём твою маму.  
– Погоди, это что, скрижаль? – Дин только сейчас обратил внимание на камень, который Кевин прижимал к груди, как будто пытался за ним спрятаться.   
– Ага.  
– Ангельская?  
– Конечно, – огромные чёрные глаза ещё больше увеличились, навевая мысли о хентае. – А есть и другие?  
– Ну-ка, дай сюда, – Дин, не отвечая на вопрос, вытянул камень из безвольно разжавшихся рук мальчишки и пристроил себе за пазуху, притянув к телу ремнём. – Тебе хватит читать всякую дрянь, а у меня целее будет. Джек, это твой билет на свободу, – обратился он к нефилиму, восторженно наблюдавшему за их беседой. – Ангелы получат камушек и отстанут от тебя. Надеюсь. В конце концов, ты всегда можешь свалить сюда – здесь ни ангелов, ни демонов не осталось.  
– Мне надо сначала найти Люцифера и загнать его в Клетку, – Джек попытался сурово свести брови, но получилось беспомощно и так похоже на Кастиэля, что Дин и Сэм синхронно вздрогнули. Если бы в момент зачатия нефилима Касу не поплохело в бункере, они бы засомневались, чей на самом деле сын Джек.  
– Короче, – тряхнул головой Дин, отгоняя посторонние мысли. – Валим отсюда домой. И, Джек, постарайся в этот раз никого не потерять по дороге.  
– В этот раз всё будет нормально, – уверенно улыбнулся нефилим.

Он крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, в ткани мира зияла вертикальная прореха. Дин шагнул первым, за ним Мэри, Кевин и Сэм. Джек оглянулся, как будто запоминая окрестные холмы и лес, прошёл в портал, и тот исчез, оставив в воздухе слабый запах озона. Где-то далеко в вечернем воздухе разнёсся рёв нгайял, взлетела вспугнутая стая птеро-ящеров. Ветерок развеял озон, и в этом мире не осталось и следа пришельцев. Ну, кроме одного.


End file.
